Hurry Up and Save Me
by The Lost Power Ranger of Old
Summary: Elizabeth Maze had lost everything when the darkness had attacked and the Mystic Force defeated it. Three years on she meets Daggeron, the Solaris Knight, and is reunited with her oldest friend. What happens when a new evil arises? Will they be safe? Will the shadows of Elizabeth's past come back to haunt her? Will the Knight and the Lady ever be allowed to unite? (M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hurry Up and Save Me 1

Name: Elizabeth Maze

Age: 31/32 years

Personality: Kind, caring, stubborn and realistic.

Appearance: Silver hair, pale grey eyes, rosy skin, freckles.

Hobbies: Spell work, horse riding and combat.

* * *

She walked bare foot through the forest. Almost three years had passed since the master and his minions had been vanquished and she was seemingly happy. Sure she had lost everything expect for a book of spells by why should she be sad? The world was peaceful. No one had ever seen a creature like her walk as she did. She stood tall and moved with grace befitting someone of royal blood.

"Who is she...?"

"I have no idea, I've never seen her before."

"I've heard of her, they call her the Widowed Wanderer." Voices of those who had seen her murmured and whispered as she passed villages of the mystic realm. What they called her was true. Before the darkness had been unleashed she had been married with a son and a daughter, but they had perished after their home and nearly everyone had been destroyed with it. She had been the only survivor and it shattered her heart at the sight of her husband, children, friends and family dead. She couldn't help but think the gods had a sick twisted plan for her. To curse her and make her wonder with the feeling of grief and despair forever present in her gaze and life. _Here will do for tonight._ She thought as she reached a willow tree, she parted the hanging branches and stepped inside. She looked round and went to the trunk. It was of great age, the tree and was probably a very used shelter from the rain and storms. She laid on the soft grass and stared at the night sky, the stars were bright and she bit back tears. She had met her husband on a starry night like this. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes trying to think of something else, anything, to distract her from the thought of her life. She soon fell into a deep sleep...

The next morning she awoke to find it nearly midday. _Oh bother! Half a day gone already. _she thought furious with herself as she sat up and sorted out her tangled silver locks.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" A voice asked her as she emerged from the willow tree. She looked up from her book and came face to face with a figure.

"I... I am fine, sir." She replied trying to see who it was though the glaring sun had other ideas. She cupped her hand over her eyes to shield them and saw that the figure was a tall, dark haired, tanned skinned man in his mid-thirties by the look of him. He had little facial hair but was rather attractive in appearance.

"You look rather pale, would you like something to eat?" He asked and she noticed that he had been sat on a log with a book and a small pack of food.

"I don't wish to be a bother you, kind sir." She told him but he merely smiled politely and reassuringly.

"You won't be a bother, m'lady. In fact you might be able to help me." She walked closer to him with a quizzical look written across her face.

"I seem to have lost my student; he's about this tall, red hair, freckles." She searched her memory before asking.

"Usually seen wearing yellow and a black cape?" The man nodded and she sighed.

"I saw him a few days ago, in the village by the river. He looked very lost." she told him as they unconsciously sat on the log.

"Chip..." He shook his head with a grimace before he put out his hand.

"My name is Daggeron." She smiled slightly and shook his hand.

"Elizabeth." She stated calmly as they started to talk and eat. Time had passed and they had learn much about each other. Daggeron was a knight and was teaching the yellow mystic the ways of the knights of old. He had mentored the mystic rangers in combat while an old friend of his taught them magic. He had also taken part in the final battle and helped destroy the master. She had told him about herself, leaving out the parts about being a widow and grieving mother. She didn't want to upset herself in front of a man she just met.

"Daggeron! Thank god I found you!" His student, Charlie 'Chip' Thorn, yelled in joy as he came into view. Daggeron grinned and stood as his student joined them.

"You look tired, young Chip." He chuckled when the young knight in training gave him an exhausted look. Elizabeth smiled slightly and gave the young man a plate of food.

"Thanks." He gave her a tired smile which she gave him a sympathetic one in return.

"This is Elizabeth, Chip." Chip nodded to her, his mouthful of food. Elizabeth chuckled and nodded to him with a small smile.

"She's a sorceress herself." Daggeron smiled slightly as he glanced at the woman sat beside him.

"Really?" Chip asked his mouth now empty. Elizabeth nodded strangely pleased by the young man's curiosity.

"Do you have like a specific element you're linked to?" Chip asked and Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"I suppose so. If you count winter as an element." Daggeron furrowed his brow slightly before inquiring.

"Winter?" Elizabeth nodded.

"By winter I mean snow and ice." She said and Chip grinned.

"Like Udonna." He told Daggeron who nodded.

"Udonna? The White Sorceress?" Elizabeth recognising the name immediately. The men nodded.

"You know her?" Daggeron asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"We used to live in the same village when we were children, she was my best friend along with her sister, Niella. But I moved away just after I turned twelve. I haven't seen her since." Chip cocked an eyebrow and asked.

"How long ago was that?" Elizabeth paused to think, doing the maths in her head before coming to a conclusion.

"Nineteen nearly twenty years ago. Udonna is three years older than me but we were close friends." The pair nodded before Chip guessed.

"So you're thirty-one and Udonna is thirty-four?" Daggeron scowled at him and jabbed him in the ribs.

"It's rude to ask a lady her age." Elizabeth chuckled and gently placed her hand on Daggeron's arm.

"It's alright if he knows my age. Just don't tell Udonna I told you hers. If she finds out and sees me she'll kill me." She told them smiling and they nodded before the food was gone and it neared evening.

"Where are you staying? We could give you an escort there before returning home." Daggeron asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm already at the place I'm staying. My village was completely decimated three years ago by the darkness. I was the only survivor so I've wandered the forest ever since." She told them and they shared a look.

"By my honour as a knight I refuse to let a lady sleep rough. I'm sure Udonna and Leanbow won't mind you staying with us for a while." Daggeron said but Elizabeth protested.

"I couldn't. It's been so long since I last saw Udonna, I can't expect her to let me stay out of no where." She said reasonably.

"But she would like to see you again, wouldn't she?" Chip asked and Elizabeth gave a small shrug.

"I doubt she'll recognise me if she saw me. It's been nearly two decades and no doubt we've changed." She told him but Daggeron wasn't letting it drop.

"Why don't you just visit?" He asked with a secret plan forming in his head.

"Well... I would like to see her again. I couldn't make it to her wedding so I would need to apologise for missing that." Elizabeth said mentally debating until she finally agreed to go with them to Rootcore. Daggeron offered her his arm, which she took, and they started to walk. Chip had studied Elizabeth throughout the whole meal and had come to the conclusion that she was trustworthy. When they arrived at Rootcore the butterflies in Elizabeth's stomach started to worsen.

"Nervous?" Chip asked and she nodded.

"But a good nervous." She told the young knight before they entered.

"Daggeron? Chip? Is that you?" a voice called.

"Yes Clare, and we've brought a surprise for Udonna." Daggeron called back before Leanbow, Udonna's husband, entered and greeted them.

"Is this young lady the surprise for my wife?" He asked after giving her a bow.

"Oh, you must be Leanbow. I'm-"

"Elizabeth!" The voice of Udonna hit their ears and the sight of a bright smile on her face made them feel warm and happy inside.

"Udonna." Elizabeth grinned as her friend came down the steps quickly. When she neared the two embraced in a tight hug.

"Look at you, you haven't changed a bit!" Elizabeth told her friend who laughed grinning brightly.

"You are one to talk! The only thing that has changed is your hight." Udonna told her then the two pulled away and held each other by the hand tightly.

"Nineteen years of separation hasn't change either of us. Oh I'm so happy to see you." Udonna told her before she glanced at her confused husband.

"Oh yes. Elizabeth, this is my husband Leanbow." Udonna introduced her husband who shook hands with Elizabeth.

"I've heard very little about you, Elizabeth." He said and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"I expected so. We do tend to forget things after a long time." Udonna rolled her eyes unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"You certainly haven't changed, Lizzy." Udonna said and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Neither have you, Donna." Udonna turned her smiled into a frown and she said.

"You know I hate being called 'Donna'." Elizabeth grinned cheekily and said.

"You know I detest being called 'Lizzy' so pay back." Udonna took up her smile again and shook her head. Soon the group, minus Chip who had returned to the human world, sat in chairs round the main table and Udonna and Elizabeth talked about their lives since the last they had seen each other.

"That's incredible and horrifying at the same time. I... I can't imagine how hard that was on you both." Elizabeth said looking saddened and concerned at her friend and her husband after she was told the whole story of Udonna's, and Leanbow's, life up to that day.

"It was hard but now we couldn't be happier." Leanbow said as he took his wife by the hand.

"What about you? What happened since you moved away?" Udonna asked and Elizabeth's smile turned sad as she told her story. By the end Udonna had a hand to her mouth in morbid shock while Leanbow and Daggeron looked at a loss to say anything.

"I've wandered the forest for three years and I had no idea where to go or where to stay or even what to do. I just didn't know what to do with myself, people have started calling me the Widowed Wanderer." Elizabeth finished looking at her hands that were folded tightly in her lap almost shaking with the contained emotion that came with remembering her village. Udonna looked at Leanbow and Daggeron before asking them if she could talk with them privately. They went into the kitchen where Clare, Udonna's niece, and Bowen (Nick), Udonna and Leanbow's son, were.

"Hey, what's up?" Bowen asked and his mother told him.

"Maybe she could stay here? We have more than enough room and I don't mind cooking a little more." Clare asked her aunt who looked at Daggeron and Leanbow. Daggeron agreed saying it was alright with him while Leanbow thought.

"Leanbow she's trustworthy. I know she is." Udonna told her husband.

"I know she is, I'm just thinking. I've seen her somewhere before. In my time as Koragg." Bowen and Clare shared a small look before Leanbow realised where he had seen her. He was leading the troops that had destroyed her home.

"Dad, did you...?" Bowen trailed off not wanting to say it. Leanbow nodded gravely and Udonna closed her eyes sighing sadly. The group returned to the silver haired sorceress and told her that every resident of Rootcore had agreed that she must stay with them. Elizabeth protested saying she couldn't let them take her in after being so long apart but Udonna gently took her hands and said.

"You are, and always have been, my best friend. I'm not going to allow you to wander the forest when we have plenty of room here." There was finality in her voice that Elizabeth knew she couldn't argue with. She gave Udonna a small smile and asked.

"You will never lose that stubbornness, will you?" Udonna smiled and chuckled.

"Just like you will never lose that silver hair." This caused Elizabeth to start laughing and smiled brightly. Udonna grinned and hugged her tightly again, Elizabeth hugged her back, grateful to have her for a friend...


	2. Chapter 2

Hurry Up and Save Me 2

A week had passed since her arrival at Rootcore and Elizabeth was getting used to helping out, looking after things and helping Clare with her work when Udonna couldn't. One day she was sat on the swing bench near Rootcore fingering her wedding ring as she remembered how her children reacted when she told them stories of her adventures with Niella and Udonna. They would have loved to have met them.

"Lost in thought, Aunt Elizabeth?" Clare asked with a small smile as the older woman jumped and noticed her. Udonna and Clare had informed her that she had been named Clare's, and Bowen's, godmother, which surprised her greatly.

"Oh Clare it's just you. You gave me a fright then." Elizabeth told the young sorceress who took the seat next to her with a small smile.

"You looked lost in thought, were you thinking about someone?" Clare asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"My children. I was just thinking about how they would have loved to meet you and Udonna. When they were young I would tell them about the adventures I went on with your mother and aunt." Elizabeth chuckled. She had also been told about Niella's passing and she took it in her stride.

"We used to get into so much trouble. Our parents used to say we were bad influences on each other. Me on Udonna and Niella and them on me." Clare smiled and asked.

"What was Mum like when you were growing up?" Elizabeth smiled softly and said.

"A lot like you except your mother had a proclivity for pyrotechnics. You have an knack for turning yourself into different things." Clare blushed a light pink before Elizabeth sighed and said.

"I envied your mother and aunt when we were growing up. Both are talented sorceresses, both very beautiful and two of the most kind-hearted people I have ever met. But when I told them I was leaving the village something just clicked, you know? Like a light switched on and, as we stood next to each other for a farewell photograph, we looked at each other and I realised they weren't my friends... They were my sisters." Clare smiled in soft joy and Elizabeth ran her hand through her silvery hair.

"They put up with all my flaws and wise cracks about boys and parents and all sorts for so long even after I had gone they still remembered me. And now look at me; I'm sitting on a swing next to my lovely god-daughter and my red haired sister eavesdropping from behind. Yes I know you're behind us Udonna." Udonna sighed with a small smile and came to their side.

"You always knew when I was trying to sneak up behind you." She said and Elizabeth smirked.

"That's because your breathing sounds like an elephant's footsteps." Udonna took on a look of mock offence and Elizabeth grinned.

"Now I've done it." Then Clare laughed as Udonna said.

"You remember how you used to fancy the millers' son? He still lives down by the brook, I can go tell him if you wish." Elizabeth gave her a small glare as she shook her head saying.

"You are still a little blackmailer when it comes to our love lives." Udonna smiled sweetly at her and turned to Clare.

"When we were younger Elizabeth and I both had a crush on the same son of one of the village millers'. When ever he walked past we would over ourselves and say hello but he would blank us completely." Clare smiled and asked.

"IS it the same miller who lives near the brook?" The two older women shook their heads.

"That was my crush when I was ten. I don't have a crush on him anymore." Elizabeth said before Clare asked her aunt what happened about the miller they had a crush on.

"You started this, you finish it." Elizabeth told her friend who smirked and said.

"One day we, Elizabeth, Niella and I, were out when he came over to us. Elizabeth and I were playing elbow hockey while trying to get him notice ourselves, the next thing we know he was walking off with his arm round your mother. Four years later they got married and nine months after that you were born." Elizabeth nodded in answer to Clare's slack jaw.

"So you both had a crush on my dad? Did Mum know?" She asked and Elizabeth snorted and started to laugh.

"Oh she knew alright. She had been friends with your father of years before he plucked up the courage to ask her out." Udonna told her niece who grinned and folded her arms.

"What else did Mum do to you two?" Elizabeth, who was more open to talk about Niella, looked at Udonna for consent. She nodded and Elizabeth said.

"Lots of things, one time your mother tricked me into going for a swim in the lake- It wasn't funny! It was in the middle of winter! And freezing cold!" She cut herself off as Udonna cracked and started laughing at the memory. Clare fought to keep her laughter at bay as her godmother continued.

"It was the middle of winter and Niella had told me that in order to practise my freezing spell I needed to go onto the lake and try to make the ice thicker. I got to the middle of the lake and instead of making the ice thicker I made it thinner and I fell through the ice." Clare gasped horrified at why her aunt was still laughing. Elizabeth put her hand on Clare's shoulder and said.

"Don't look so horrified. I walked along the lake bed and back through the ice looking like a drowned rat. My parents were not impressed when they took me home after the village leader had a right go at Udonna and Niella. They still disliked Niella for that." She added to Udonna who nodded and calmed her laughter.

"You were just as bad when you got your revenge." An evil smile appeared on Elizabeth's face and an evil chuckle escaped her lips at the memory of her revenge.

"What did you do?" Clare asked, eager for the stories to continue.

"Oh your mother hated me for it for about a week before she got over it. I had sabotaged her picnic with a boy she was courting at the time. I hid in the trees as I watched her open the basket and four live frogs jumped out. I had swapped the food with fishing worms and bait and things like that. I had completely ruined the date but then my comeuppance came pretty much straight away. I fell out the tree and broke my arm." Clare winced and Udonna chuckled.

"I have to admit, I was pretty scared when Niella dragged you back to the village. I thought something far worse had happened." Udonna told her friend who smiled slightly and nodded.

"Something far worse is going to happen." A voice said from seemingly no where until Elizabeth spotted the owner and stood.

"Alyssa?" She called and the child walked forward followed by two other figures.

"Morgan? Xavier?" She asked recognising them.

"You know them?" Udonna asked and Elizabeth nodded.

"I should do, Morgan's my husband and Alyssa and Xavier and my children. Where have you been?" Elizabeth walked up to them but stopped as she saw their eyes. A dark rich purple instead of the grey and green.

"Morgan? Morgan, my love, what happened to you? What happened to the children?" she asked again but got no answer. She knelt before her daughter, who she had always had a close bond with, and asked.

"Alyssa, my darling, what happened to you and the boys?" She gave her mother a dark look and Elizabeth felt a stab of hurt.

"Tell Mummy what happened Xavier." She told her son who gave her an even darker look and growled at her. Udonna and Clare shared a worried look as Elizabeth rose to her feet and looked to her husband.

"Morgan, please, tell me what happened." She told him as she touched his cheek. It was stone cold, too cold to have blood flowing through the body.

"You won't get an answer out of them. They belong to me." A bandaged hand appeared on Morgan's shoulder and Elizabeth gasped at the swift movement of her husband pushing her away, she stumbled backwards landing on the ground. The creature before her was a mummy but not just any mummy.

"Clare, go get Daggeron and Leanbow. Now." Udonna told her niece who nodded and snapped her fingers quietly and disappeared.

"Who are you? What did you do to my family?!" Elizabeth asked once she had over come her shock.

"I, my dear, am Imperious. New Master of the Underworld. My magic steams for the very core of the underworld and I have turned your little family into my personal slaves." Imperious smirked as a flash of anger flared in her eyes.

"You vile, self-serving, ego-centric-"

"Get away from her Imperious!" Daggeron snapped as he and Leanbow appeared armed and ready to fight. Imperious cackled and snapped his fingers. Elizabeth gave a small gasp as her husband and children took their stands against the group. Daggeron and Leanbow looked at each other before taking their stands, their swords at their hips.

"Get them." Imperious smirked as the small family attacked and Udonna pulled Elizabeth away. She couldn't watch as Daggeron and Leanbow tried their hardest not to hurt the people under the spell then the other rangers appeared and so did Clare.

"What's going on?" Bowen asked his mother.

"Oh good of you to come rangers." Imperious smirked wider at the group who took up their morphers and morphed before going on the attack. The fought Imperious who soundly defeated them before he snapped his fingers once more and Elizabeth's family disappeared.

"Who were they? The man and the kids." Vida, the pink mystic, asked and Elizabeth took a deep breath to stop herself crying.

"My husband and children." The group looked at her and Udonna put her hand on her shoulder.

"No way... why would they-"

"They wouldn't." Elizabeth interrupted Xander, the green mystic, before taking another deep breath.

"I know my husband and I know he wouldn't betray his friends be joining the darkness. And I raised my children so they wouldn't turn to the dark side." She said and the rangers nodded before they went into Rootcore with Leanbow, Daggeron and Clare. Elizabeth covered her eyes before sinking onto the swing letting her contained tears out. Udonna sank down next to her and held her comfortingly.

"I was just starting to... cope with it... and now... Oh Udonna... Why did this have to happen...?" Udonna started to rock her gently back and forth saying.

"This is Imperious, or Calindor as he was formally known as, we're talking about... The bastards' got impeccable timing and a knack for nearly destroying all we hold dear." At the curse word Elizabeth looked up at Udonna to see the woman looking protective yet angry beyond belief. Elizabeth sniffled and straightened up.

"I have to find them... I lost them once I'm not going to lose them again." Udonna moved some silver locks from her face and whispered.

"Elizabeth, calm down and think this through. Do you have any idea where the Underworld is?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Do you have a clue to how you're going to destroy Imperious?" Another head shake.

"We are going to get them back, we are going to destroy Imperious for good but it will take time and preparation. So stay here and help us." Elizabeth nodded and brushed her silver locks behind her shoulder.

"What can I do to help?" Udonna smiled slightly and stood.

"You can start by helping me make lunch." Elizabeth, for some unknown reason, started laughing but complied and walked by her side into Rootcore. The group were arguing when they entered and when Udonna opened her mouth another voice bellowed.

"ENOUGH!" The group fell silent and looked at Elizabeth who had her hand on her hips looking bad tempered.

"What is going on in here?!" She asked and they started talking at once. Udonna held up her hand and they fell silent once more.

"One at a time, no one can understand you if you all talk at once." she said and the group pointed at Vida and Bowen.

"It wasn't just our fault." Vida said and Xander stepped forward.

"They were arguing about the fight with Imperious. Vida said we could have taken him down if we weren't so out of practise. Nick said that the reason they stopped training was because everyone thought the darkness was gone. For good." He explained and the older women nodded.

"Everyone just calm down, sit down and 'chill'. You too Udonna, I'll make lunch so you lot can figure out a plan." Elizabeth smirked at the pun she made getting a look in return. Elizabeth merely smiled sweetly before walking into the kitchen, Clare shortly following to help.

"You seem to be in happier spirits than before, Aunt Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded and said.

"I got it out of my system outside. I was just starting to get over their deaths and now I find out they're alive and under the spell of a madman. If only I was my mother, I would of kicked Imperious's arse into submission." Clare looked at her godmother and saw tears of regret in her eyes.

"Aunt Elizabeth, you can't blame yourself for not doing anything. You were in shock." Elizabeth gave a weak chuckle and covered one of Clare's hands with one of her own.

"Sometimes you sound so much like your mother. You're the spitting image of her as well part from your dress sense. Definitely from your father." This made Clare laugh slightly with Elizabeth as they worked on sandwiches for the team.

"Clare, do you remember much of your mother and father?" Elizabeth asked as they were about to take the sandwiches in.

"No, I can't remember them. Udonna has pictures but I've only seen them once or twice and Udonna finds it hard to talk about them. But with you here it made it a lot easier for her to talk about them." Elizabeth stopped herself then stopped her god-daughter. She cast a levitation spell and made the plates of sandwiches float into the other room while saying.

"Niella, your mother, as well as Udonna were, and always will be, the sisters I never had. Your mother as stubborn as she was was probably the bravest woman I ever met. She did things no one in their right mind would do, she climbed trees to get kids, cats even the odd kite, out of them. She swam the lake and dragged a drowning boy back once in our childhood. She saved me from getting hit by a run away horse and cart and that's how we first met. I owed your mother my life and because of that, and a few other things, I'm staying here to help you and the mystic force fight Imperious. Some of the things you've done, Clare, your mother would insane if she wasn't proud of you. Like Udonna, Leanbow and I are." Clare gave her a small happy smile before Elizabeth hugged her and whispered.

"You are your mothers' daughter." Clare gripped her tighter and let a tear of joy fall. That was the highest praise she could ever want to hear...


	3. Chapter 3

Hurry Up and Save Me 3

It was a cold icy night, the night after Imperious had returned. Everyone, except Elizabeth, at Rootcore was sleeping soundly. Elizabeth was bare foot and standing on the balcony looking up at the stars with a lit candle resting on the rail of the balcony. She was dressed in her soft cotton night gown knowing no one would be up at that hour to see her in such a state of undress.

"Looking up at the stars, are we?" A voice asked making Elizabeth jump and whirl round with the candle in her hand. She came face to face with a shirtless Daggeron. In the light of the candle his features appeared to have been enhanced making Elizabeth's heartbeat increase rapidly, and not from shock.

"Daggeron, you gave me a fright." She told him with her free hand pressed to her heart. Daggeron smiled slightly before looking up.

"I've never seen the stars shine so bright before." He said and Elizabeth smiled slightly as an icy wind blew hard and strong. Neither of them felt the coldness just the wind.

"You don't feel the cold?" Daggeron asked and she shook her head turning back to the sky, her hands clutching the railing once she had placed the candle back on it.

"How come?" He asked and Elizabeth smiled softly.

"Due to my control over Ice and Snow I cannot feel the cold. However Udonna can feel it because she was claimed by someone who can warm her very soul. I was not." Daggeron stood slightly behind her his hands covering hers. She resisted the urge to gasp at the contact. He was incredibly warm to touch. She could feel heat radiating off of him as his torso grew close to her back making her heart leap dangerously. Daggeron felt his heart beat like a frighten sparrows' as he felt how cold she was. Imagine touching an iceberg then times that by ten.

"And what element does your lover control?" He asked not moving his gave from the stars. Elizabeth took a couple of deep breaths before uttering.

"He doesn't. He has no mystical powers or anything like that. My _husband_ is of non-mystic blood for he was born in the human world to a non-mystical father and a mystical mother but was raised in the mystic realm." He looked down at her and said softly.

"You must love each other very much." Elizabeth clutched the rail tighter and her breathing escalated a little more to keep up with her heart beat.

"We don't. We're just friends." What she said was truth. Elizabeth and Morgan had been put into an arranged marriage at fifteen and neither was happy about it. Though a friendship was born and grew between them as their marriage progressed.

"Then why did you marry him?" Daggeron asked and Elizabeth told him why. He stared at her. She hadn't a say in the matter yet she seemed happy to do it.

"Were you happy with the marriage-?"

"No, I wasn't. But we became friends as time went on and we had two beautiful children that I may never see again. Alyssa is only eight and Xavier is ten and I thought they had died and I felt that they had died but it must of been the pain from seeing all my friends and family dead instead. I saw them today. You felt them today-"

"Elizabeth. Calm down, you're only going to upset yourself." Daggeron whispered moving one hand to her arm and gently rubbing it. It felt comforting and warm; she hadn't experienced anything like it before. Elizabeth, in a moment of weakness, leaned back on him and closed her eyes.

"I don't understand it..." she whispered and Daggeron looked at her worriedly. He, in a brave moment, closed his eyes and moved his hands to her middle making a content sigh escape her lips. It was a beautiful sound to his ears, the sound that she felt content. In another brave moment he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Her cheeks, for once, heated as she opened her eyes and met his gaze. The dark chocolate brown of his irises met the clear pale grey of hers. Unconsciously her right hand covered both of his on her middle and her left, as if it had a mind of its own, snake round his neck and gently edged him closer. Her hand gently brushed the back of his tight dark curls in a delicate motion he hadn't experienced before. Yes he had slept with women before but none had made him feel this way. Even when they weren't in bed. The couple, now in a position neither had the willpower to move from, closed their eyes and their lips touched for a brief second before Elizabeth realised what she was doing and pulled away looking fearful and ashamed. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. She was a married woman after all. Daggeron knew he had done wrong by the look on her face and tried to apologise as she slowly moved away from him tears filling her eyes in horror in what she had nearly done.

"Elizabeth I-"

"Don't. Just don't." She told him before leaving quickly for her room. **_You stupid human being! It's wrong and you know it!_** The pair mentally snapped at themselves in anger and shame. Elizabeth returned to her room to weep quietly while Daggeron stayed out on the balcony looking up at the sky knowing that they were the only witnesses to his moment of weakness.

"What am I going to do?" He asked them but had no answer came in return…

The next morning Elizabeth wasn't seen at breakfast but if you looked out the window you'd see her sitting on a log reading her spell book. Udonna frowned at her friends' unusual behaviour before it all became clear. Daggeron had walked over to Elizabeth outside and she was ignoring him.

"Ignoring the problem won't make it go away." Daggeron told her and she snapped her book shut.

"Oh really? Well, it's worked before I can tell you that." She replied in a slightly snappish voice. Daggeron raised his brow and countered.

"Well it won't work with me." She sighed rather bad temperately and reopened her book trying to block him out.

"Leanbow, come see this." Udonna told her husband quietly. The curious man walked to her side and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You wanted me to see them having a conversation?" He asked and in return got a look. Leanbow watched closer and noticed how tense they were.

"You don't think…?" He trailed off as his wife nodded.

"But they… Elizabeth won't… Boy this is a hard one." Leanbow gave up trying to string a simple sentence together as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen about last night-"

"What about it? As far as I'm concerned nothing happened." Elizabeth said coldly as she tore at her own heart as well as Daggeron's. He hardened himself to steel and nodded.

"Good, just so we understand that fact." She nodded pretending to be too engrossed in her book to be concerned with his talking. He turned and walked away, Elizabeth watched him leave before returning to her book biting her thumb to stop herself doing anything else she would live to regret. Udonna and Leanbow looked at each other in silent agreement. Things would be strained between the knight and sorceress from then on and neither Udonna nor Leanbow was going to let them go through complete and utter hell in this battle between darkness and light.

"I'll talk to Daggeron, you talk to Elizabeth." Leanbow told his wife who nodded and the two shared a small tender kiss before Leanbow came up with a plan and Udonna went to Elizabeth.

"It's not healthy to skip breakfast. After all it's the most important meal of the day." Udonna told her friend who rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm just not hungry at the moment." Elizabeth told her and Udonna asked.

"Is it anything to do with Daggeron?" Elizabeth froze for a moment before muttering.

"Might do." Udonna smiled and said.

"I think it's sweet really. A knight, a lady in love-"

"Udonna you know it can't work. I'm a married woman, he's single and frankly one of the kindest men I've met and he was so sweet and gentle last night and I-" Elizabeth dropped her book and covered her mouth closing her eyes tightly. She hadn't meant to say that. Udonna smiled brightly and said.

"Oh Elizabeth, you've fallen for Daggeron." She had joy clear in her voice. Elizabeth muttered some undistinguishable from behind her hands in return to that.

"What was that?" Udonna chuckled and Elizabeth removed her hands from her mouth.

"I can't fall for him. I've got Morgan to think about and the children. How will I explain to them that their mother has fallen in love with a man who isn't their father?" She asked and Udonna looked at her compassionately.

"I'm sure, if Morgan truly loves you, he'll understand and as for the children they'll understand as they get older." She said putting her hand on Elizabeth's knee. Elizabeth looked at her friend and said.

"Udonna, Morgan and I we were never in love. To be honest for the first five years of our marriage I had to resist the urge to stick pins in my eyes." Udonna grimaced but nodded knowing what her friend was trying to say.

"Can you understand why I disliked your parents? They were too harsh on you and they forced you into things you never wanted nor needed." Elizabeth nodded as she reached down for her book.

Leanbow found Daggeron in the training ground round the back of Rootcore being quite forceful as he practised his sword skills.

"If you keep swinging your sword like that you'll hurt yourself and someone else." Leanbow told him as he walked over to his old student. Daggeron paused to think of what his mentor was telling him.

"She doesn't see me that way. Her loyalty lies with that husband of hers." He grumbled and Leanbow smirked slightly.

"She was raised under constant scrutiny. She's afraid if she slips up everyone she loves will be disappointed in her. Udonna told me about how parents, bloody bastards. They were the main reason she doesn't want to be a disappointment." Daggeron looked at his mentor and said.

"So she thinks that if she goes with me it'll disappoint everyone because she's married to a dead man?" Leanbow nodded.

"She won't accept he's dead until she's seen it for herself. She won't accept the children's deaths either until then as well." Daggeron gave a small sigh as he remembered his conversation with her the night before.

"She's been alone for three years. Thinking everyone she loved she'd lost and now Imperious, Calindor-whatever he's called- has returned with her dead family supposedly alive. I… I don't know what to do. I want to make her feel safe, as if nothing will harm her ever again but she won't let me." He gripped his sword tighter and Leanbow sat on a log.

"I was like that when Udonna was courting another man. He was hurting her and yet she refused to leave him. Was afraid of disappointing her parents until I showed her a way to keep them proud but still be happy." When Daggeron gave him an inquiring look he said.

"I became her friend and offered her an escape route from everything. She talked to me about things she didn't tell anyone, not even Niella, and it made her happy to get it all off her chest. I guess that's how we fell in love." Daggeron nodded then they heard a small yell and were off to the front of Rootcore where they found Udonna cradling an unconscious Elizabeth with Imperious and a creature before them. Clare had also heard the yell and was summoning the rangers as Leanbow and Daggeron took up their Ancient Mystic modes. They stood in front of the sorceresses protectively and Leanbow hissed.

"Get away from my wife." Daggeron nodded before Imperious chuckled and asked.

"Has she worked it out yet? The silver haired witch. Has she worked out that her family aren't alive?" Udonna held Elizabeth tighter as Daggeron growled at Imperious.

"Harm her and you'll be wishing you stayed dead, Imperious." Imperious quirked his lip and laughed.

"So, Solaris Knight has had his heart stolen by a married woman. How intriguing." When Daggeron growled deeper the other rangers arrived already ready for battle.

"Ready guys?" Bowen asked and the group nodded before thy attacked, Daggeron and Leanbow on Imperious, and the other rangers took care of the other creature. Udonna tried to wake Elizabeth and she stirred as Imperious retreated and the other creature was defeated.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" she asked and the silver haired sorceress rubbed her head.

"I feel like I've been kicked by a horse." She wasn't joking. She felt as if she had been literally kicked by a horse. Udonna helped her sit up before the rangers asked what happened.

"We were just talking when those creeps appeared." Elizabeth said rubbing her head gently with her eyes squeezed shut.

"They attacked and Elizabeth took the brunt of it for me. That was reckless and stupid by the way." Udonna added and Elizabeth opened her eyes with a small smile.

"At least you didn't get hurt." Udonna frowned deeply before Bowen offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her stand before helping her friend up.

"I think it's time we started training." Leanbow said and the rangers nodded before going with him and Udonna to the training ground he had just been in. Daggeron waited for Elizabeth as Udonna followed her husband.

"Are you alright? Other than feeling like you've been kicked by a horse." Daggeron asked her and she smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine. I'm a lot tougher than I look-I mean… You know what I mean." He smiled and nodded before turning serious.

"Did you hear what Imperious said? About your family." She shook her head and he told her.

"I won't believe it until I see them. The last time I touched Morgan he was so cold, almost too cold to be alive, but I won't believe it until I see it for myself." She told him and he sighed sadly.

"You're only prolonging the heartbreak-"

"No I'm hoping Imperious was lying. I won't be able to bear it if my children are actually dead." She told him and he gently placed his hand on her arm as they started to walk.

"I know it's hard, I know it's the last thing you want to hear after three years of believing one thing, but hoping something is wrong is just cruel to yourself." He told her and she looked at him.

"I have to hope, it's the only thing I can do." She told him before walking on ahead to the training ground and to the seat on the other side of Clare…


	4. Chapter 4

Hurry Up and Save Me 4

Elizabeth sat quietly and watched the rangers train. It was bound battle training and she was trying to focus on her book rather on Daggeron and his well-defined muscles. He had just been defeated by Bowen who smirked and said.

"I guess old age is getting to you, Daggeron." The rangers sniggered and Elizabeth smirked from behind her book.

"Oh really, Nick? I'm two years older than Elizabeth so I'm not that old." The mentioned sorceress rolled her eyes still smirking as Bowen said.

"I bet Elizabeth could do better than you did, Daggeron." The silver haired woman glanced at his parents. Udonna was smirking as to say 'if only he knew' and Leanbow was scowling disapprovingly.

"What do you think Elizabeth?" Chip asked the sorceress who looked up and said.

"I could probably do better than Daggeron did." The knights gave her surprised looks before Vida said.

"Go on, Elizabeth, show us." Elizabeth chuckled and said.

"My dear Vida, it is not for a lady to show off." Udonna laughed and said.

"That's not what you used to say." Elizabeth smirked at her friend saying.

"I was young and reckless, Udonna, just as most girls are." Chip frowned and said.

"Aw come on, Elizabeth, you're still young. You're only thirty-one." The sorceress hid her face in her book as the rangers gawked at her.

"Wow, I didn't think you were that old." Bowen said and the rangers oohed and his parents scowled.

"Ok, if I'm so old then that means I shouldn't be about to kick your hide in a bound battle." Elizabeth said closing her book and getting up.

"This won't be fair to you old lady." Bowen said as Elizabeth connected her arm to the other end of the rope and picked up Daggeron's discarded wooden sword.

"Humour me." She told him before the fight began. Bowen aimed several blows at her arms and legs but they were all blocked by the 'old lady' he was fighting. They were a little stunned but Udonna was smirking widely even though she knew she shouldn't be. Elizabeth attacked Bowen and soon disarmed him. She had the tip of her sword pointing at his throat which she moved away and helped up the young man asking.

"Now who said it wouldn't be fair to this 'old lady'?" Bowen smiled slightly and said.

"I apologise for my cockiness, Aunt Elizabeth, and for calling you an old lady." Elizabeth chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I don't mind being called old. I'm not your mother." Udonna folded her arms and scowled at her friend as she reclaimed her seat smiling sweetly.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Madison, the blue mystic, asked and Elizabeth chuckled slightly.

"My father; though my mother strongly disapproved. Sort of how they disapproved of me being friends with Udonna and her sister but worse." Udonna agreed before Clare asked.

"Who was your dad?" Elizabeth took on a half-scowl half-grimace.

"Lord Arthur Grimly." Udonna took on a dark scowl that made those near her look worried.

"Udonna, you're doing the dark scowl again." Elizabeth told her sighing slightly and her friend snapped out of it.

"Sorry, if I didn't know any better I could of sworn that man was from hell. Your mother too." The rangers stared at their mentor in shock. They hadn't ever heard Udonna have a bad opinion for any one. Apart from Calindor that is.

"Anyway," Leanbow said trying to change the subject.

"What time is it?" He asked and Xander looked at his watch.

"Ten to three." He stated and Leanbow nodded before the group of teens had to leave for work.

"I better go see Fire-Heart." Clare sighed got up before walking back to Rootcore.

"Sometimes I still think she's Niella." Daggeron said and Elizabeth and Leanbow agreed. Udonna sighed sadly.

"I sometimes wish she was here." She mumbled and Leanbow put his arm around her comfortingly, Elizabeth gave him a small approvingly smiled that turned into a grin as he stuck his tongue out at her childishly.

"Honestly, you two are acting like children." Daggeron laughed and Elizabeth nudged him gently with her elbow. Udonna was shaking her head with a knowing smile at the pair before looking at her husband who nodded and kissed her temple.

"Elizabeth could you give me a hand?" Daggeron asked gesturing to the equipment the team had used. She nodded and got up to help him as Udonna and Leanbow snuck away.

"You know, what you said about you doing better than me in a bound battle hurt." Daggeron said and Elizabeth took on an apologetic look.

"Then I apologise. Have you always wanted to be a knight?" She asked completely out of the blue. Daggeron looked at her surprised for a moment before shaking his head.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked and he nodded.

"When I was young I didn't know what I wanted to be until I met Leanbow. He then became my mentor and got me where I am today." Elizabeth nodded before looking a little sorrowful.

"The job of a knight is hard." She said as she reached for on end of the bind.

"Yes it is but on the contrary it is rewarding and keeps one occupied." Daggeron countered grabbing the other end.

"So is the job of a sorceress as I understand it. Helping others, as a knight does, but you heal them take care of them." Elizabeth gave a small chuckle and said.

"It's not all like that, you know. Sometimes you have decisions to make that are so hard to make that you're not even sure if you're ready to make them." A sorrowful look came across her face as she remembered one choice she didn't have enough time to make. Daggeron paused and tried a joke.

"Like how many beetles bane to put in a potion?" Elizabeth looked at him with a sarcastic smiled before walking over to him and giving him a gentle jab in the ribs.

"You'll have difficult choices in your life too. Like what armour to where for you next fight." Daggeron gave a short laugh and pulled on the bind, not knowing she was holding the other end, she moved closer. She realised he had the other end but for some reason she didn't let go.

"I doubt I'll be fighting any fights until Imperious is destroyed and the truth about your family is known." She looked down at this and Daggeron gently lifted her head.

"We will find out if they are alive or not, and I hope for your sake they are." Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a slight swell of happiness in her heart at his words but also a stab of pain, she was divided between him and her family.

"Thank you, Daggeron, I don't think any man has ever said anything as sweet as that to me before." She said with a small genuine smile before a voice announced.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Their heads turned in the direction of a creature and Daggeron put himself between it and Elizabeth.

"What do you want?" He asked and the creature said.

"The silver haired witch, Imperious said it would be a nice to have the whole family set." Elizabeth felt a hot sick feeling in her chest rising up her throat at this.

"You'll never lay a hand on her while I'm around." Daggeron seethed and Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she whispered.

"You say that and they'll make sure you're not around." He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before he told her to get back. She did hesitantly and stood by a near by tree. Daggeron morphed into the Solaris Knight and drew his laser lamp.

"Bring it, Knight!" the creature snapped.

"Gladly!" Daggeron retorted before launching into a fight he would lose.

"Daggeron!" Elizabeth yelled as he landed on the ground out of ranger form. She ran to his side and gently cupped his face so he was looking at her.

"get back to Rootcore." He told her and she shook her head.

"And leave you? No, I'm not retreating." she then looked at the creature who resembled an owl more than anything and stood.

"Are you coming along like a good little witch?" It asked and glared venom at it.

"Oh I don't plan on going anywhere with you, bird-brain." She hissed before taking her stands against it.

At Rootcore Clare stood gaping at the crystal ball in complete and utter shock. She saw her godmother kicking the owl creatures butt. She had called her aunt and uncle to come see twenty minutes ago but they still hadn't came.

"I've had enough of this!" The owl creature said before retreating in a dark seal. Elizabeth brushed down the skirt of her dress before going back to Daggeron who was leaning on a tree for support.

"Come on, back to Rootcore." She told him and he nodded and tried to walk with her. He didn't get very far before he winced and fell into her. She caught him and sighed slightly with a small smile.

"You should of told me you needed help walking." She told the knight who gave her a small smile then leaned on her for support as they limped back to Rootcore where they found Clare in the same place until she saw that Daggeron was injured. Elizabeth sat him in a chair and cast a diagnostic charm. A deep gash on his left thy, three on his chest, another two on his abdomen and several bruises.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked when she saw the grimace on Elizabeth's face.

"Daggeron, on a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?" She asked and Daggeron said about eight. She nodded and told Clare to help her get him to his room so he could lay down. Clare did as she was told then went to get the first aid kit. It was a bit awkward between Elizabeth and Daggeron when Elizabeth had told him of his injuries and as she had guessed he was a little reluctant to shed clothing in her presence. She offered to wait outside which she did as he removed his trousers and shirt.

"Why are you out here?" Clare asked she returned.

"Understandably, Daggeron is a little uncomfortable with where injuries are so I offered to wait outside until his finished removing the necessary articles of clothing." Elizabeth replied in a slightly higher voice.

"In other words, you're giving him some privacy while he strips so you can sort out his injuries." Clare said and Elizabeth nodded before Daggeron called that he was ready.

"Will you need any help in there?" Clare asked and Elizabeth shook her head and gently touched her cheek in affection.

"But thank you for offering." she smiled softly and Clare went back to her room. Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady her nerves before walking into the room...


	5. Chapter 5

Hurry Up and Save Me 5

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a scowl at the sight of Daggeron in only his boxers and a book hiding his face from view.

"I'm no more comfortable about this than you are." She told him as she came to his side. She looked at his injuries and cringed, as any who knew her would know she was a fantastic healer just hated the sight of blood. She didn't throw up or anything like that she just hated blood.

"Know this may string a little but try not to move and please don't yell." Daggeron nodded from behind his book. He was a little put out by her seeing him as he was. Elizabeth started with the gash on his leg, cleaning it first before bandaging it up tightly causing him to gasp in pain slightly. She gave him a reassuring smile before examining the gashes on his chest and abdomen they were deeper than the one on his leg. Daggeron watched her work for he had put his book to one side. He couldn't read because he kept staring at her, not in an unnerving way but in secret adoration. He had come to terms with the fact that he had fallen hard for her but also with the fact that she was already spoken for. Elizabeth gently grazed the tips of her fingers on the tender flesh around the wound as gently as she possibly could, to test if it had gotten wider as well as deeper. Deciding it hadn't she cleaned the ones on his abdomen making him jolt slightly as he gave a gasp of pain. Elizabeth gently placed her right hand on his shoulder and said.

"It'll be over soon." The words were little comfort to the knight who was trying his best not to scream in agony. Elizabeth could tell he was putting on a brave face and, not wanting to offend him, she whispered.

"The last time I did this the man was crying and screaming his head off. So this is a nice change." Daggeron gave a chuckle but wince as it hurt.

"Was the man a knight like myself?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly.

"No," She paused, a slightly disgruntled expression landed on her face.

"It was my husband. Morgan's not the bravest of men but he'll defend your honour if he deems you worthy. Somehow I wasn't someone he protected." She shook her head before she started bandaging up the gashes on his abdomen.

"The man's a fool then." He grumbled and Elizabeth paused as she was about to put the roll of bandage aside. She knew what Daggeron had said was true, she had married a fool, but she felt honour bound to defend her husband. For some strange reason.

"Morgan may not be the most courteous or the bravest of men but he was-is a hard working man who knows how to pick a fight." Daggeron saw a glint for something in her eye, it wasn't a tear nor was it the light of the sun. It was something else, like a candle being blown out quickly. She shook her head as she cleaned the gashes on his chest and said.

"But you, Daggeron, are unlike any man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You're kind hearted, brave, honourable and you will stake everything to protect those you care about. No wonder you're a knight." as she ran her finger over the tender skin of the gash over his heart he hesitated before taking the hand and holding it gently.

"Did I hold it there too long?" She asked worriedly that she had caused him harm by accident. He shook his head and tried to sit up.

"Nuh-uh, you need to stay...down..." She trailed off as they gaze met and it was the same feeling as the night before. His hand, calloused from constant use of a sword and his laser lamp, was warm and a good kind of rough against her softer skin. Shakily Elizabeth's other hand gently touched his cheek and Daggeron placed his other hand securely round her back.

"Daggeron...We can't...do...this..." Elizabeth whispered in protest but she abandoned all form of protest when her heart started to thud and Daggeron pulled her closer and they felt their rapid heartbeats sync. She looked up, only being an inch or two shorter than him, at him and her hand which was touching his cheek entered his tight dark curly hair as he closed the distance and their lips connected in a spellbinding kiss. They knew that it was wrong but neither wanted, nor felt the need, to move or stop. Daggeron's grip on her tightened ever so slightly as her free hand moved from his hair down the side of his face, down his neck stopping there to pull him closer. Neither had felt anything like it before. It was like complete opposites clashing and creating something new. After a moment Daggeron gently nipped at her bottom lip and she gladly gave him entry letting him take control of the passionate kiss before she felt her lungs burn and pulled away breathing a little faster than she would of liked to.

"I...I..." Daggeron tried to get it out but winced and fell back against his pillow. Elizabeth gasped and checked his pulse, normal, she looked at his face and saw him smiling slightly.

"Couldn't stay sitting up. Sorry." He apologised and Elizabeth bit her lip to stop herself laughing. She finished cleaning the gashes and bandaging them up before standing.

"In answer to what you were trying to say;" Elizabeth said before gently kissing his lips once more.

"I know and I feel the same even if I shouldn't." Then she left noticing the bright smile that was plastered on his face when he thought she couldn't see. She closed his door shut and a bright grin plastered itself on her face as she went to put the first aid away.

"Is he alright?" Three voices asked making her jump.

"Mystics above! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Elizabeth scolded her god-daughter, best friend and Leanbow with her hand over her heart before she answered their question.

"He'll be fine, they weren't as deep as they could have been but if he wasn't wearing his armour..." She let the sentence finish itself as she finished putting the first aid away.

"Why were you grinning like a loon?" Clare asked and she blushed thankful her hair was blocking her face from view.

"Reasons. I'm just happy he's alive really." She covered up her tracks but Udonna narrowed her eyes and examined her friend from a far. Then it clicked.

"You and...?" she asked and Elizabeth cleared her throat nervously.

"Don't think badly of me." she murmured and Clare got it. She grinned and attacked her godmother with a tight hug.

"Oh Elizabeth that's great news!" Clare grinned up at her and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so, little moonbeam." She looked at her best friend who was close to wearing a smug smile.

"Go on, say it. 'I told you so'." Elizabeth told her friend who joined their hug.

"Why would I do that? You've finally found someone to truly love." Udonna told her and Elizabeth looked at Leanbow who was smiling nodding.

"He'll look after you, Elizabeth, he'll never do you wrong." He told her and she smiled.

"I know, Leanbow, I know." She told him before the girls released her.

"What time is it?" Clare asked and Elizabeth ruffled her hair saying.

"Time you got a watch." The blonde gently nudged the silver haired woman and the red haired said that the time was near seven. The group nodded before dinner was made, eaten then they went to bed...

A month later, Daggeron now up and about, the group were out training when Bowen noticed the way Daggeron kept smiling slightly at Elizabeth and how she seemed to be much happier than normal. He nudged his long term girlfriend, Madison, and whispered.

"Is it just me or has something happened between Daggeron and Elizabeth?" She looked at the two; the knight standing as he watched Leanbow and Chip battle, and the sorceress who was reading and eating an apple. She smiled slightly before whispering.

"You don't think they could be...?" Bowen smiled slightly before saying.

"Might be, after all they like each other a lot. But Elizabeth's married." Madison frowned but whispered back.

"But he's dead, his corpse, as well as her children's, is being controlled by dark magic." Bowen nodded with a look that said fair point before Chip and Leanbow paused the fight for a breather.

"Daggeron is training you well, young Chip, your fighting ability is increasing." Leanbow told the knight in training as Udonna offered him a towel and Chip another.

"Yeah, he's a great teacher. He's been a lot happier recently and it's affected this battle technique." Daggeron and Elizabeth were in conversation at that point and weren't listening to the gossip from the group.

"Have you asked him why?" Udonna asked as the other rangers gathered round.

"No, I've just thought he's been in a good mood, that's all." Chip said in his usual cheery way. Clare smiled slightly as she, Madison and Vida peered at Daggeron and Elizabeth.

"Is it just me or is Daggeron smiling a lot more when Elizabeth's around?" Vida asked as Daggeron sat next to Elizabeth.

"He may be, Vida, he may be." Xander smirked as he put his arm round Clare. Leanbow shot him a small glare and he removed his arm from Clare who rolled her eyes slightly.

"...He is improving, Daggeron, thanks to your teachings." Elizabeth told the knight who smiled slightly and said.

"His determination is driving him on. The fact that he's ready to take on the challenges he's faced with is also helping him through." Elizabeth nodded finishing her apple. Daggeron studied her for a minute before she narrowed her eyes with an amused smile at him.

"What?" She asked amusement lighting her voice. Daggeron chuckled but did not answer.

"What?" Elizabeth asked chuckling herself a little. The rangers stood and sat watching the little show.

"I just never noticed." He stated vaguely and Elizabeth told him.

"If you don't tell me why you're laughing at me I'll get it out of you." He raised a challenging eye brow as the others smirked.

"And how would you do that, my dear Elizabeth?" Elizabeth twirled a silver lock round her fingers knowingly creating a large bundle of snow above the knight before her.

"Well, my dear Daggeron, I have my ways." He chuckled again and asked with a slightly coy smile.

"What ways are these?" Elizabeth gave him an even coyer smile and said.

"Oh like this." Then the snow fell on Daggeron making him jump from the stark chill of the snow. The group laughed, some unintentionally others from the sheer look of mischief on the silver haired woman's face. Daggeron shook his head violently making some snow fly off his head before looking at a now innocent Elizabeth.

"I would of preferred a less cold version of one of your ways, Elizabeth." He told her and she countered.

"I have no idea what you mean, Daggeron." He smiled slightly and took her into his arms, making her blush and smile softly. The others smiled and shook their heads at the couple who had their foreheads gently touching.

"It's so cute I might be sick." Bowen said smiling at his teacher and godmother.

"Here-here." Vida and Xander agreed making their partners scowl.

"I agree with the rangers." A screech like voice said and the group looked suddenly feeling cold as they saw the owl creature from before. Daggeron held Elizabeth tighter and protectively as Bowen asked it.

"What do you want?" It pointed a feathered hand at Elizabeth and said.

"The silver haired witch. She will complete Master Imperious's set and she will grant power to the generals such as myself." Daggeron pushed Elizabeth behind him and growled.

"Over my dead body." The creature chuckled cruelly. That's what it intended on doing.

"Clare, Elizabeth get back." Leanbow told them and they did. The rangers morphed and entered a losing battle that ended with The creature about to deliver a final blow to Udonna when Elizabeth yelled.

"Stop!" The creature looked at her with the rangers as she balled her fists and clenched her teeth.

"I'll go with you. Just don't hurt them any more." She told him and the others protected.

"Elizabeth, you can't-"

"I can and I will. It's the only way you won't get injured any more and will live to fight another day." She told Madison as she interrupted her. She walked past her friends and stopped by Udonna. She knelt down and took her hand, secretly slipping something into it.

"Look after Daggeron for me, big sister." Udonna shook her head in protest but Elizabeth squeezed her hand saying.

"I'll be ok, just worry about the others." Before standing, letting her hand go and walking over to the creature. It grabbed her arm roughly before disappearing in a dark seal as Daggeron got to his feet, too late to do anything. Udonna opened her hand to see a small golden chain with a simple plain golden locket hanging from it. She gave a tiny dry sob and closed her fingers round it as Leanbow hugged her gently. Daggeron just stared at where she had been with a blank expression. He had lost her and he hadn't even done anything to stop her.

"Daggeron? Are you ok?" Clare asked him as she gently touched his arm. He said nothing. He just walked away needing to think...


	6. Chapter 6

Hurry Up and Save Me 6

Elizabeth was thrown to the ground before a throne made of cold hard stone. She groaned slightly on impact then looked up at the throne before gasping and backing away until she felt the legs of the creature stop her. Imperious gave a devilish smirk and rose from is throne.

"Welcome Lady Elizabeth Maze. Or do you go by your maiden name now?" He asked and she stuttered.

"M-Maze." Why she had answered that she'll never know. Imperious smirked at the stutter before walking towards her and out the shadows stepped Morgan, Alyssa and Xavier. Well, their corpses. She gasped and tried to back away even further but the creature grabbed both her arms and pulled her to her feet. Imperious examined her face before looking her up and down. He came to the conclusion that she didn't _look _powerful but he realised from the encounter with Clare that appearances could be deceiving.

"I can see why Daggeron has taken a liking to you, Lady Elizabeth, same as your dearly departed husband." He ran a bandaged finger along her jawline that she quickly pulled away closing her eyes and setting her jaw. Imperious growled and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"Unless you want your dear Daggeron to join your ex-husband and children, I suggest you do as I say." Elizabeth conceded after heart blocked out reason in her head.

"What do you want from me, Imperious?" She hissed and the dark wizard gave her a twisted dark smile.

"You'll see." He said before he snapped his fingers and Elizabeth collapsed...

Daggeron stood on a small pier his bare legs in the lake water and he stared out across the still and serene lake. The mystics on the forest edge watched him, they had never seen him looking so sorrowful. Not even Leanbow had seen him like his. Clare took a deep breath as she summoned up her courage and walked silently to his side.

"It's not your fault, you know." She told him and he nodded.

"It is. If I had been faster I could have stopped her giving herself up." He told the young sorceress. Clare frowned slightly and knelt by his side.

"Daggeron, Elizabeth gave herself up to protect all of us. So we could defeat the evil that has her. She did it because she loves us enough to willingly sacrifice herself so we can fight on. If she hadn't Udonna might not be breathing, Leanbow would be heartbroken Nick and I wouldn't of moved from her side and you would feel as if you were holding a block of shaking ice because Elizabeth would be crying because she knew she could of stopped her best friend dying." No one had ever heard Clare talk so maturely in over three years. Daggeron looked at her as she put her hand on his arm.

"It's not your fault, don't ever think it is. Elizabeth wouldn't want you being a, lets face it, a miserable git." Daggeron raised his eyebrows and Udonna looked shocked.

"She did not learn that from me." She looked at her husband who was looking anywhere but at them.

"Leanbow's words not mine by the way." The whole group looked at the oldest knight. He frowned and called.

"Thanks Clare!" The sarcasm was clear to say the least.

"Sorry!" Clare called back with an apologetic shrug. Daggeron shook his head at the two before the pier creaked and the pair looked at each other.

"Uh-oh." They chorused before the pier collapsed from under them.

"Clare!" Xander called as she surfaced gasping for air.

"She can't swim can she?" He asked Udonna who shook her head. Xander ran to the lake and grabbed Clare's hands pulling her into his arms and onto the shore. She looked soaking wet. Daggeron then came trudging out the water with his hair frizzy. The young couple looked at each other and Xander took off his cloak to put round her.

"T-Thanks." Clare stuttered while Daggeron removed river weeds and other plant life from his person. The rangers tried not to laugh and Udonna still scowled at her husband who was now talking to his old student.

"Come on, back to Rootcore. There we can figure out a plan." Chip asked.

"A plan?" Leanbow nodded.

"To get Elizabeth back." The rangers nodded and they returned to Rootcore...

When Elizabeth awoke she was in a dirty rock made cell.

"You're awake." A voice she recognised giggled and she sat up quickly and looked round. She was alone.

"Who's there? Come out, I'm not afraid of you." she said and a voice giggled.

"I should hope not. After all I am your sister." Than in a glitter of light a figure dress in white appeared.

"Nia?" She asked her voice shaking slight at the sight of Udonna's sister, Niella.

"Hello Beth." She smiled and Elizabeth stood and quickly hugged her.

"Nia! Nia what are you doing here? I'm so afraid, Nia, he's taken Morgan and Alyssa and Xavier-" Niella made hushing noises to calm her as she hugged her back smoothing her hair gently.

"I know... I know, Beth, please don't cry..." Niella whispered as she guided her friend to where she had been sleeping. Elizabeth told what had happened to bring her here and Niella nodded understandingly.

"I know, Beth, I know... In fact I have a few people who want to see you." Then three more glitters of light appeared and out stepped the ghosts of Morgan, Xavier and Alyssa. Elizabeth cover her mouth as she slid of the stone bed and to her knees. Her children grinned at her and ran to her giving her tight hugs that she returned whole heartedly.

"Oh Alyssa, Xavier. I've missed you both so much." She whispered as she pulled away and cupped their faces in her hands. Alyssa, who had silver hair like her mother but her fathers green eyes, smiled and giggled.

"We've missed you too Mummy. But Aunt Niella told us you've found someone." Xavier nodded grinning eagerly. He had his father's brown curls but his eyes were the same pale grey as Elizabeth's.

"And he's a knight so he can protect you." Elizabeth looked at her best friend who shrugged with a small smile.

"You understand that you'll never be replaced?" Elizabeth asked her children who nodded and smiled before hugging her again. Elizabeth hugged them tightly closing her eyes and kissing the tops of their heads twice.

"I love you both very much." Then Elizabeth stood as Morgan came up to her. He was four inches taller than her so she had to look up to him more than she had to with the male mystics at Rootcore.

"Hey Lizzy." He smiled and she cringed.

"I've told you about calling me that." She told him and he gave her a crocked smile before kissing her forehead.

"I give you my blessing to be with Daggeron. He's a good man and he'll never do you wrong. He does I'll come back to haunt him." Elizabeth smiled and chuckled slightly before hugging her ex-husband. He hugged her back and whispered.

"Be brave, be good, be strong." She nodded then he, the children and Niella disappeared. Elizabeth looked round and found herself alone. She sank down to the ground and curled up into a tiny ball crying for everyone in her life. She hadn't had the time to grieve so she was now. What else could she do?

Days after being taken Imperious came to her with his first task.

"No. I refuse." Elizabeth said folding her arms and turning away from him. Imperious smirked slightly and said.

"Oh I think you'll reconsider." Elizabeth gave a single 'Ha' and muttered.

"I doubt that very much." Imperious turned her to face him with lightning speed before knocking her to the ground. Her left cheek stung violently and she closed her eyes tightly against the pain.

"Now do it." Imperious ordered and she hissed.

"Never!" He looked down at her darkly before murmuring a dark charm that caused her to scream in pain and agony. When he had stopped it Elizabeth could barely stand so she complied with his demands. Even if she regretted them fully. She cast a spell that gave the creature that had taken her more power before Imperious sent it to the surface. He left her on her own and she curled into a small ball to cry or sleep or both or just simply lay there. There was nothing else to do...


	7. Chapter 7

Hurry Up and Save Me 7

Curled up in a little ball in the dark hovel that was her cell. That was the picture he had of her in his dream.

**_"Elizabeth... Elizabeth! It's ok, I'm here." He told her running to her side. Her dress that had been a soft blue was nearly brown and in rags showing much of her undergarments and body, her scars and bruises prominent even after she tried to hide them with spells. She wasn't strong enough though. She looked up at him and shook her head._**

**_"You're not here, I'm just imagining you..." She croaked but when he grabbed her shoulders, she felt him. He was real and he was touching her. She shakily cupped his face and it felt solid and real._**

**_"You're... You're real..." she whispered before she leaned into him and hugged him like her life and sanity depended on it. Depended on him. He could feel the pain, grief and tiredness radiating off of her. _**

**_"Only until morning." He whispered holding her tightly in his grasp. She looked up at him from his chest and he looked at her sadly._**

**_"You mean, this is a telepathy dream?" She asked and he nodded, she closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his shoulder._**

**_"Don't go... Don't let me go..." She begged him weakly and he picked her up with ease before sitting on her stone bed and placing her on his lap._**

**_"I'll stay until morning, then I'll come for you. I promise." He whispered in her tangled and matted silver curls._**

**_"Please hurry, I can't keep going much longer. Imperious is growing more and more impatient with my refusing and is started to take pleasure in torturing me. Daggeron, I fear he'll kill me the next time." She nearly sobbed it out but held them back. Daggeron held her like that before she whispered._**

**_"Are the others alright?" He smiled slightly and nodded._**

**_"Clare's trying to cope without you there, Udonna hasn't been smiling as much and the rangers are trying to juggle battling the monsters that come and trying to find a way into the underworld. Leanbow and I have been losing sleep because we've been worrying about you and the others. We miss you very much." Elizabeth gripped him a little tighter and whispered._**

**_"I miss you all too. I'd give anything to be back home with you all." Daggeron put his forehead to hers gently and closed his eyes. She did the same and they sighed in unison. A small chuckle escaped their lips before They felt a ripple in the dream._**

**_"Are you waking up?" She asked him worriedly._**

**_"No, you must be." Daggeron told her as she got off his lap._**

"Lady Elizabeth! Time to rise!" a gruff voice barked. _**Elizabeth gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.**_

_**"Now! They come now of all times!" She groaned before Daggeron turned her to face him and looked her in the eye.**_

_**"I'll come for you soon, I give you my word." He promised and Elizabeth cupped his face before giving him a gentle yet tender kiss. Then the dream started to fall apart before them and they were pulled away from each other and Elizabeth woke.**_

She opened her eyes which had filled with tears as she curled up into a ball even tighter.

"I see you have awoken. I've sensed that your power is dwindling, so I have no more use for you." Imperious drawled as she looked up at him with a tear filled dark powerful glare. Imperious nearly smiled at the look.

"Two months have drained you of your will to cooperate. As well as your strength and spirit." He mused pacing before her before turning to her sharply. Her dark look increased as his newest general, thanks to the rangers who had destroyed the others, entered.

"Hogorno will take you to the surface in order to show the rangers your last hours before disposing of you in any way he sees fit." Imperious told her and she closed her eyes bowing her head. The two were transported to a mountainous clearing where he hung her from a tree, the remains of her dress on the ground below her.

"Well this is humiliating." She stated as her hands were bound and connected to the ground.

"I want to see you be humiliated before your friends and your death. Gives me a deeper satisfaction." Hogorno smirked and and Elizabeth glared at him darkly.

"Daggeron is going to make you pay for this." She growled at him and he chuckled darkly.

At Rootcore Clare and Udonna were in the main room at the main table going through spell books when the ball signalled dark magic in the same spot as Elizabeth and Hogorno. Udonna and Clare shared looks as Clare contacted the rangers and Udonna ran to get her husband and Daggeron. They joined the rangers as they went to the location where they found Elizabeth hanging upside down and Hogorno sharpening his blades.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you." Hogorno said nodding to them and Daggeron snapped.

"Let her go!" Hogorno chuckled darkly and said.

"No, my orders are to dispose of her." The rangers took their stands and Elizabeth yelled.

"As happy as I am to see you lot, forget about me and kick his hide please!" they looked at her and she gave them an upside down smile. Even if it was weak. The rangers morphed and charged into battle. Elizabeth sighed through her nose before she felt something on her legs. She looked and saw Imperious touching her leg. She squeezed her eyes shut and yelled.

"Daggeron!" He looked from battle and saw Imperious with his hand on her. He growled and fired his laser lamp at the dark wizard who cackled and vanished. Elizabeth winced weakly as she felt her open wounds drip and bleed when the shots hit the ground next to her. Chip told his teacher.

"We'll hold him off, get Elizabeth out of here." Daggeron nodded and untied her hands first and cradled her as she neared unconsciousness. He wrapped her arms round his next before he cut the rope binding her legs.

"Daggeron...?" Her voice was weak as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I'm here, I've got you now. No one is going to hurt you." He whispered against her forehead before the creature roared and collapsed after the rangers gave the final blow before Vida and Madison went over to their old mentor and friend.

"Is she ok?" Vida asked and Daggeron felt her forehead. She was ice cold.

"No, we have to get her back to Rootcore. Now." He said just as the creature grew to an enormous size.

"You and Leanbow take her, we'll deal with this freak." Madison said feeling anger boil inside her. Daggeron nodded as his old mentor joined his side. The rangers, as promised, took care of Hogorno for a second time. The knights took the lady back to Rootcore where they were met Udonna and Clare both looking normal before they entered. Clare looked up first and gasped dropping the pile of books causing Udonna to look up and give a small gasp before standing and telling Daggeron to take Elizabeth to her room while she and Clare got to work on gathering the first aid. Daggeron did as he was told and went to Elizabeth's room and gently laid her on her bed. A small deep breath escaped past her lips as her head rolled on the pillow towards him. He gripped her hand tightly whispering.

"Stay with me... Please stay with me..." He was greeted by slow deep breathing. Clare and Udonna stood in the door way and watch him gently kiss the back of Elizabeth hand and whisper something they couldn't quite hear. He noticed them and stood saying he would get out of their way. Udonna nodded before going over to her friend and started diagnosing the problems. Daggeron waited in the main room with Leanbow and the rangers once they had returned for anything on Elizabeth until a pale Clare looking slightly sick.

"Is everything ok? Are you ok?" Xander asked and Clare gripped his arm for balance.

"I... Udonna...We...Oh god..." She nearly cracked as Xander took her in his arms and whispered.

"What happened Clare?" Clare whispered to him so the others wouldn't hear and he nodded.

"They don't know if she'll survive the night." Said the green mystic gravely. Madison and Vida shared worried and concerned looks while Bowen and Chip bowed their heads. Leanbow put a comforting hand on Daggeron's shoulder. The Solaris Knight was looking at his hands in despair before Udonna entered carrying the remaining first aid. She looked worse than Clare; pale, concerned and worried. She had lost one sister she didn't want to lose another.

"May I see her?" Daggeron asked her and she nodded after a tiny bit of hesitation. Daggeron went to Elizabeth's room and saw her in her nightdress apparently asleep. He knelt on one knee and took her hand gently yet firmly.

"Elizabeth, if you can hear me, I...I love you." He whispered but, as he expected, no reply came. He stayed with her for a few hours before Clare told him to go get some sleep and she took over the watch. The 'changing of the guard' as Vida had called it in an attempt to make at least a tiny smile appear continued well into the night and only then did something happen.

Bowen was sat in a chair near her bed trying to stay awake when her right hand moved and touched her forehead as she cringed opening her eyes slightly. Bowen, in shock and thinking he had imagined it, rubbed his eyes and watched as she sighed and opened her eyes properly.

"Bowen...? What...Where-Ah!" she cut herself off as she tried to sit up. Bowen went to her and made her lie back down before explaining what had happened. She stared up at the ceiling absorbing it in before looking at the small clock on the wall.

"I woke up in the middle of the night. I'm sorry if I woke you Bowen." she told him but he shook his head.

"Don't worry, I've been up for hours. Anyway it's about time for the change but seeing as you're awake we've been given strict instruction to wake Mum up so she can make sure you're ok." Elizabeth tried not to laugh at the seriousness in her godson.

"Bowen, don't wake your mother. It'll just make her grumpy in the morning. Go to your room and sleep." she told him but he shook his head as he headed for the door.

"I'd like to keep my head instead of having it bitten off by my mother in the morning." Elizabeth chuckled and winced as pain shot through her.

"Ok, don't make laugh." She told him and he nodded before leaving her alone. She looked round her room thinking it was a dream for about five seconds before she heard fast footsteps and Udonna appeared in her nightdress looking relieved and happy.

"Do not make me laugh." Elizabeth warned her smiling slightly as Udonna chuckled and sat on the bed next to her.

"How many times in our lifetime are you going to give me near heart attacks?" She asked and Elizabeth smiled slightly as she took her fellow white sorceress by the hand and said.

"Not many more, I promise." Udonna smiled a small tear spilling from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm fine. I'm not going any where." Elizabeth told her, sitting up slowly before hugging her tightly.

"I know, I'm just so happy you're alive. I didn't know if you were going to survive the night or not." Elizabeth smiled softly into her friends' red curls and whispered.

"Even if I didn't, I'd still never leave you." Udonna hugged her a little tightly and buried her face in Elizabeth's silver curls, be they still dirty and matted.

"I hadn't been that worried since my wedding day." Udonna told her and Elizabeth chuckled slightly before pulling away.

"I never did say sorry for missing that, did I?" Udonna shook her head but held up a hand.

"Do not apologise. I never made it to yours so we are even." The two smiled weakly and Elizabeth noticed something.

"We have changed, haven't we?" Udonna nodded moving some of her hair out her eyes.

"We have changed from the children we were once. At least it's for the better." Elizabeth couldn't help but stop smiling and look down.

"Udonna, I've hurt you and the others. How is that changing for the better?" Udonna lifted her head and said.

"Beth, you didn't do it willingly. You were forced to do it and we hold nothing against you for that." Elizabeth sighed slightly and whispered.

"I wish you weren't right all the time, sometimes." Udonna smiled slightly and hugged her again before turning stern.

"Now, stay still. I need to make sure everything's ok." Elizabeth smirked and sighed mockingly.

"Yes nurse." Udonna stood shaking her head looking stern, though her eyes were laughing.

"Stubborn child." She uttered and Elizabeth let out a small laugh.

"I am no child, Udonna, and you know that." Udonna chuckled and told her to hold still again. Elizabeth remained perfectly still as Udonna checked her over and came to the conclusion that she would be fine.

"Looks like sleeping is a cure after all." Elizabeth joked and Udonna rolled her eyes smiling slightly.

"Knock, knock. May I come in?" Daggeron asked with a smile as Elizabeth drew her blanket up to her eyes feeling embarrassed beyond believe.

"It's your turn to watch her anyway. Goodnight you two and rest, Beth, or I swear there'll be a guard everywhere you go." Udonna told them and Elizabeth muttered once she had left.

"Sisters, honestly." Daggeron chuckled and sat on her bed before her.

"Why are you hiding? It's only me." He asked amused by his girlfriends' embarrassment.

"You saw me in my undergarments, at least have the curtsey to be a little embarrassed." Elizabeth told him and he blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"To be honest, I didn't really notice. I just saw you and I knew I had to get you away from that foul thing that was going to kill you." Elizabeth lowered her blanket and said.

"My knight in shining armour." He blushed a little more and smiled.

"I'll always be there to protect you." She blushed a little before Daggeron dived into his pocket and brought out her locket.

"My...But I gave it to Udonna." She said confused and Daggeron nodded.

"She gave it to me, she said that you put a spell on it so only the man who has your heart can open it. I saw what was inside." He then put the locket round her neck as she blushed crimson and looked down. He smiled slightly and lifted her head before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He whispered against her lips and a soft smile broke out across her crimson face.

"Eliza. Call me Eliza." She told him and he nodded.

"You detest being called 'Liz' and 'Lizzy', you let your family and friends call you 'Beth' and 'Elizabeth' and you let me call you 'Eliza'." Daggeron said and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I like being called Elizabeth and Eliza, Beth too of course, because my grandmother used to call me them. I've never told anyone that though." She whispered to him before he put his forehead to hers and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back. I would have gone insane if you weren't here any longer." Elizabeth smiled and giggled slightly before closing her eyes and sighing contently. Daggeron slid his arms round her and she slid her hands to her chest, feeling more than safe to do so.

"You should get some sleep." He whispered and she breathed.

"So should you." He held her close and laid her down making sure she was comfortable in his arms. They laid like that falling asleep with him next to her but on top of the covers while she was under them and holding onto him as if never wanting to let go...


	8. Chapter 8

Hurry Up and Save Me 8

The next morning the couple stirred from their sleep and smiled sleepily at each other.

"Morning." Daggeron whispered brushing his hand through her silvery hair gently.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" A small coy smile lit up the lady's face as she asked that and Daggeron replied.

"All is well when you are in my arms." Elizabeth sighed and leaned into him whispering.

"It feels that way but we know it isn't." Daggeron nodded before he felt her hands travelling up his chest.

"What are you doing, Eliza?" Elizabeth gently kissed his lips as her hands travelled past his neck and to his shoulder blades. She pulled away and asked with a content smile.

"Does that answer your question?" He nodded and kissed her again before someone came hammering on the door. Daggeron cursed quietly while Elizabeth called.

"Who is it?" Then shushing could be heard and Daggeron held her tighter.

"It's Clare, Xander, Chip, Vida, Madison, Bowen, Udonna and Leanbow." Elizabeth sighed and returned.

"Just a minute!" She moved closer to Daggeron and he held her securely as her head rested against his collar bone and she closed her eyes.

"Come in." Daggeron had closed his eyes and had her head tucked under his as the group entered.

"Come on! Up and out! It's a brand new day and we've got the trip today." Chip grinned and the couple shared confused looks before turning to the group.

"What trip?" Elizabeth asked and Clare whispered in her ear about a trip to the beach they had planned weeks before hand.

"Count me out. I don't do sand." Elizabeth grumbled and sank under her quilt. Udonna put her hands on her hips and gave her friend her infamous look, one all mystic women had mastered by then.

"You used to enjoy going to the beach when we were younger." Udonna told her and her head popped out.

"Key word: Younger." Clare sighed and folded her arms before saying.

"Aunt Elizabeth, please come. It won't be the same without you there." Elizabeth shook her head and Daggeron squeezed her.

"I'm going." He said and Elizabeth gave him an annoyed look.

"Sometimes I really dislike you." She told him and he smiled cheerfully down at her before she gave in and the teens cheered.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed." she said and Daggeron released her got up off the bed and said.

"Then we shall leave you in peace." and shuffled the others out the room with the help of Leanbow. Udonna stayed behind to help Elizabeth get dressed for the occasion.

"In the middle of all this...Why go to the beach in the middle of all this?" Elizabeth asked her friend who turned to face her.

"Elizabeth, the rangers are still only teenagers. They need to relax just like we do, so when the opportunity arose we took it and intend to keep that promise. Besides...After spending two moths in the underworld you need to recover from that and what better way than to do it than with your family?" Elizabeth smiled slightly and nodded.

"You're right, as usual." She said and Udonna smiled slightly before throwing Elizabeth a turquoise summer dress she went into the bathroom, cleaned up, got dressed and brushed her hair. When she came out Udonna, in a white version of Elizabeth's summer dress, was looking out the window with a soft smile. Elizabeth went to her side and saw the teens getting ready with grins and bright smiles.

"It's good to see genuinely happy faces again." Elizabeth told her friend who nodded and looked at her. Despite her wearing her locket there was something missing. She sat her friend down and put her hair into a plat, knowing she was useless with plats, and smiled slightly. It was like their old times when they would plait, or try to plait, each others hair and thread daises through them.

"Elizabeth, are you happy here with us?" Udonna asked completely out of the blue, Elizabeth turned to face her out of shock.

"Of course I am. Why would you ever think I wasn't?" Elizabeth asked taking both her friends' hands in her own. Udonna sat in front of her and said.

"I just thought, what if you were only putting on a brave face because you didn't want to hurt me-"

"Udonna, I would never hurt you but if I wasn't happy here, I would of told you and asked for you help to find me somewhere I could live instead. But because I'm here with you, Leanbow, Bowen, Clare, the rangers and Daggeron, I've felt happier than I have in a long, long time. So don't ever think like that again." Udonna smiled slightly and nodded.

"I was just being stupid-"

"No, you were worrying and lets face it, who isn't these days?" Elizabeth asked smiling slightly as her friend smiled and chuckled. The pair got up and walked out the room, out of Rootcore and to the meeting place where the others were.

"Hurry up you two! We're wasting daylight!" Vida called impatiently and Elizabeth chuckled while Udonna scowled before they climbed into Vida's truck.

"You look lovely this morning." Daggeron smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back and said.

"And you look very handsome today as well." Then she noticed a small cut on his jaw.

"Did you cut yourself shaving this morning?" He nodded before glaring slightly at the boys.

"If a few people had been a little more patient I wouldn't of." Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle with Clare and Madison while Vida frowned and Udonna merely smiled and shook her head, leaning into her husband who was on the verge of falling asleep again.

"Udonna. Psst!" Clare whispered and her aunt looked at her. Clare gestured to her uncle and his wife looked before sighing and Elizabeth nudged her best friend.

"Go on. We all know it's tempting and Vida will use the horn if you don't wake him up." she told her and the pink mystic nodded vigorously.

"She better hadn't dare or I'll be a grouchy knight for the whole day." Bowen frowned at his father who stirred.

"You mean like you are most mornings?" Bowen asked him and Leanbow ruffled his son's hair.

"Very funny, son, very funny." Leanbow chuckled with the others but Bowen was serious.

"No seriously. I try talk to you and I just get an evil look. Just like Aunt Elizabeth gives me if I mention the fact that she accidentally froze...Or like right now." Bowen said and all looked at the tiny but evil glare she was giving her godson.

"Say it and you are in my bad books." she warned him and he put up his hands in surrender.

"I did nothing!" He said and the group just started laughing. Soon they arrived at the beach and the boys hopped out first to get everything out while the girls set up the huge umbrella and the picnic blanket.

"Hey! Maddie, Clare! Bet we can beat you in a game of beach volley ball!" Chip called from where he, Xander and Bowen were. They had set up a volley ball court using their wands.

"Fine but Vida has to be on our team!" Madison said and the boys sighed in disappointment.

"Fine." They chorused and they knew they were going to lose. Vida was one of the best volley ball players in their group.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Daggeron grinned and the other adults agreed. For a bunch of teens who were friends the game was quite brutal. Most of the fouls were from the boys.

"Say it!" Vida told the boys who had lost by nine points.

"Never!" Bowen told her and Madison gave him the mystic woman look.

"Nick just say or Vida won't let it go." she told him. Udonna and Elizabeth were watching while making some ice cold lemonade while Daggeron and Leanbow relaxed by their sides, laying on the soft sand with their eyes closed.

"I am so tempted just to put one of these down his top." Elizabeth whispered to Udonna as she held up an ice cube.

"Do it at your own peril, Beth, at your own peril." Udonna warned her friend who smiled slightly and put the ice cube in the lemonade.

"Alright! Alright! Mercy! You win!" They heard Xander yell and their heads whipped round in their direction to see him on his knees cradling his hands as Vida stood above him look triumphant.

"Mercy." The older woman chorused grimacing as they finished they task.

"Alright you troublesome teens! Do you want some lemonade?" Elizabeth called and they nodded walking over to the adults.

"You know not to challenge Vida to a game of Mercy, Xander." Clare told him and he nodded.

"I know, I know. I just thought I could beat her this time." He said and Udonna tutted him.

"Do you remember when I broke your wrist in a game of mercy? By accident of course." Udonna asked Elizabeth who nodded smiling slightly.

"I still thank you for that. I didn't have to write anything in school until it was healed." She said and Leanbow frowned at her.

"What? I got to catch up on reading." Elizabeth told him as if it was a perfectly good reason. Daggeron sat up on his elbows and accepted the glass Elizabeth offered him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. You two sound as if you were bad influences on each other and Niella." Udonna and Elizabeth thought for a minute then looked at each other.

"Now I think about it. I think we were. We nearly always got each other into trouble." Elizabeth said to her friend who nodded.

"But we stuck by each other, helped each other out and were there for each other when no one else was." Udonna and Elizabeth shared small meaningful smiles before Madison, Clare and Vida awed while the boys shook their heads smiling slightly.

"Ok, How about you four try and beat me and the girls in a game of volley ball?" Vida challenged the older members of the group.

"I'm game." Daggeron and Leanbow chorused sitting up properly.

"We're not." Udonna said and Elizabeth looked at her.

"We can't run about in these." Udonna gestured to their dresses but Elizabeth put her drink down, stood, hiked up the skirt of her dress to half way up her thigh's and tied and knot on her left side to keep the fabric of the dress out of her way.

"I can." She smiled slightly at the shocked look on Udonna's face.

"I'm not doing that." She said and Elizabeth sighed with a worn smile.

"Fine, you can keep score if you're not going to play." Udonna nodded reasonably and Daggeron couldn't help but stare with Bowen, Xander and Chip at her. For a woman in her early thirties she looked better than great for her age. Vida, Clare and Madison huffed at their boyfriends before the boys snapped out of it and avoided eye contact with their girls. Leanbow and Udonna scowled before the game started. It was worse for the girls than it was for the lady and the knight who won by nine points.

"Come on girls, sit down and have a drink. You look tired." Elizabeth told them in a motherly way as the tired girls collapsed on the sand exhausted.

"My body is on fire!" Vida breathed and Udonna shook her head smiling gently at the tired teens.

"I've never seen you move that fast." Daggeron smiled wrapping his arms round Elizabeth's waist. She smiled laughing quietly before saying.

"I can be quite fast when I want to be." She said then it suddenly turned cold and dark.

"This isn't good." Chip stated and a voice chuckled.

"Always stating the obvious." The group turned and saw Imperious. Daggeron kept Elizabeth behind him while Xander kept Clare near the umbrella.

"What do you want?" Leanbow growled at the mummy as his wife stood by his side glaring fiercely at him.

"I was enjoying the sunshine like you until I noticed Lady Elizabeth still alive and well." Imperious retorted and Elizabeth glared daggers at him.

"No thanks to you and your pathetic followers." She hissed and Daggeron held her a little tighter. Imperious smirked at the woman before two rays of light blasted him from his feet. The group looked at each other. None had even moved.

"Get away from my daughter." Growled a man in his late fifties and Elizabeth stared at him before she fainted.

"Beth!" Udonna gasped and caught her as Imperious got up.

"You meddling fools! You shouldn't have intervened!" Imperious hissed at Elizabeth's parents before Leanbow and the other mystics stepped forward.

"Leave Imperious. You are out numbered and out powered." Chip told him with a glare that was hardly present on his cheerful face. Imperious growled and muttered.

"I will return, and I will destroy you all." He vanished and the couple in their late fifties stood before the group stone faced before Udonna looked at them and turned cold.

"Hello Lady Udonna. You've grown since we last saw you." The woman, with fair greying hair and pale grey eyes, said curtly.

"Lord and Lady Grimly. It's nice to see you again." Clare, who had been trying to wake Elizabeth succeeded as Elizabeth opened her eyes and breathed out.

"Please tell me this is a dream gone wrong." Clare shook her head and helped her sit up.

"Elizabeth." The couple chorused and Elizabeth closed her eyes pinching her arm repeating.

"This is a nightmare, this is a complete nightmare." Lady Grimly pressed her lips into a straight line and said.

"That's attractive I must say." Elizabeth set her jaw and opened her eyes.

"Thank you." Before Clare helped her up and Daggeron went to her side.

"No hello for your parents, Elizabeth?" Lord Grimly, with his naturally silver hair and pale skin, asked his daughter who stiffened before begrudgingly walking over to them and giving a small curtsy to them.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Lady Grimly asked examining her daughters' appearance.

"You look like a tramp-"

"Mother." Elizabeth warned her but it went unnoticed.

"And your hair! I told you, never plat it, only put it in a pony tail or have it down." Lady Grimly scolded her daughter who folded her arms and said.

"Mother I am a grown woman and have my own free will-"

"Elizabeth, who are these children?" Her father asked in slight disdain. Elizabeth clenched her fists and gritted her teeth before saying.

"These are the Mystic Rangers, Father, the ones who defeated the Master three years ago." He nodded then nodded to them before Xander smiled, stepped forward and put out his hand.

"I'm Xander Bly. It's nice to meet you both." Lord Grimly shook his hand and so did his wife.

"It's an honour to meet you, Xander." He said before the other rangers introduced themselves before it came to Leanbow.

"I am Leanbow, Bowen is my son and Udonna is my wife." Lady Grimly looked at her daughter and said.

"You never told us Udonna had married." Elizabeth threw up her hands and said.

"You said you thought she'd turn into an old spinster woman because she kept avoiding courting! So I didn't tell you!" Udonna felt extremely offended and Leanbow glared at the couple before Daggeron introduced himself.

"I am Daggeron." He offered his hand and Lord Grimly shook it before his wife did the same. He and Elizabeth shared small smiles before he wrapped one arm round her waist. Elizabeth's parents shared looks of alarm and shock before Lady Grimly asked.

"Elizabeth, a word please?" Elizabeth sighed through her nose and tried not to show her irritation before walking away with her mother. When they got a fair distance away her mother whipped round and gave her a swift clout round the back of her head. Elizabeth winced and pressed her hand to the place as her mother snapped.

"You shameful little slut! Do you have any idea how this looks?" Elizabeth rubbed the place she had been clouted and said.

"Mother, it doesn't matter how it looks. Everyone knew Morgan and I had no say in the marriage and I love Daggeron. They would be happy I found someone to love." Her mother glared pure venom at her and hissed.

"He's not worthy of you-"

"Yes he is! He's kind, caring, brave, loyal and he would never hurt me! If anything I'm not worthy of him." Elizabeth cut off her mother hotly and defensively. The group watched the two women argue and Leanbow had his hand tightly gripping Daggeron's shoulder to stop him doing anything rash while his other hand was clamped onto his wife's left hand. Lord Grimly was standing perfectly composed.

"You are a lady, act like one." Lady grimly told her daughter who clenched her fists and turned bright red making the temperature plummet rapidly.

"I will start being a lady when you and father stop being complete and utter beasts!" She snapped loud enough from the group to hear. Those who were shivering shared looks of shocks. Lady Grimly looked lividly at her daughter before snapping.

"You are not my daughter!" Elizabeth nodded and said.

"I've never been your daughter nor your husband's daughter." Lord Grimly raised his eyebrows before snapping his fingers and disappearing to reappear at his wife's side.

"You really are an ungrateful child-"

"Mystics above! I'm not a child! I am a grown woman with a will of my own. I don't need you two making every decision for me like you have most of my life!" Before her mother could say another would Daggeron was at her side making her feel supported.

"Is there a problem, sir? Madam?" He asked and Lord Grimly took his wife by the arm.

"No, no problem at all." Then they vanished. Elizabeth, still fuming from her mother folded her arms looking extremely bad tempered. Daggeron put his hand on the small of her back and asked.

"What did your mother want?" She gave him a dark look and said.

"Never ever mention them again." He nodded and she sighed at the look of slight alarm on th groups faces.

"Sorry guys!" She called and they gave her understanding looks before the temperature rose and they started to pack everything up...


	9. Chapter 9

Hurry Up and Save Me 9

"Stop it! You're starting to freak everyone out!" Vida told Elizabeth who had been biting her thumb for the last hour. After the encounter with her parents she had been silent and bad tempered. Elizabeth stopped biting her thumb and folded her arms with her back straight. Udonna recognised this stance as a warning to not anger Elizabeth.

"So," Xander said as the air turned awkward.

"Those were your folks, huh?" He asked Elizabeth who nodded.

"Unfortunately." She said through tightly clenched teeth. Then it was awkward for about twenty minutes before Daggeron shook his head and stood.

"Come on." He told her and she looked at him in askance.

"I want to show you something." She sighed but got up and followed him. When they were out the room the group looked at Udonna who was reading.

"No. I am not being responsible if Daggeron comes back with several broken bones or worse." She said not even looking up from her book.

"No, we were wondering what Daggeron has planned for Elizabeth." Vida said and Udonna looked up in abrupt shock.

"You're not suggesting I have anything to do with this, are you?" She asked looking at her students, son, niece and husband. All of which were giving her small honest looks of agreement. Udonna sighed and shut her book before explaining.

"Elizabeth and I have been close friends since before I can remember. No matter how hard you try, Elizabeth will never truly trust her parents because of what had happened to her older sister, Megan. She's going to kill me for telling you all this but you need to know why Elizabeth is the way she is with her parents." Udonna was all too aware of the consequences of her actions from then on.

"Aunt Elizabeth has a real sister?" Clare asked and Udonna shook her head.

"Not anymore. Megan died shortly after Elizabeth's ninth birthday. It was her parents' fault that Megan died." She paused sitting up slightly before putting her hands together.

"You have to understand. At a young age Elizabeth was, still is in fact, incredibly sensitive to human and animalistic emotions. When we were younger and Megan was still alive she would notice a faint...sadness surrounding Megan and would try to find out what was going on. With my and Niella's help." The rangers listened and Leanbow watched his wife cautiously.

"Our attempts had all failed until the day before Megan's wedding. She had invited my family to the wedding, greatly displeasing her parents, and we found her crying in her room as she was supposed to be getting ready. Elizabeth finally told her about the emotion sensitivity and Megan told us what was going on. She was expecting a child but it wasn't the child of her husband to be. Of course Elizabeth was delighted, she was going to be an aunt, but Niella and I understood why Megan was upset." She paused thinking about how she was going to word the next part.

"The father of the child was, in fact, the son of the priest who was marrying Megan to her husband to be. That greatly annoyed her parents." Vida gave a 'ha' of annoyance and said.

"Those two get annoyed at very thing their daughters do." Udonna gave her a wan smile and nodded.

"Anything Elizabeth and Megan did with out their permission or approval annoyed them, Vida." Xander gave a long whistle of astonishment.

"Must of been hell growing up with them for parents." Udonna nodded before continuing.

"Anyway, her parents found out about the baby shortly after the wedding and they dragged Megan into their home and, when Elizabeth tried to follow, my parents kept her away. Turns out Megan was forced to have a miscarriage and Elizabeth spent many nights afterwards helping her sister get over it but Megan never truly did." The looks of horror and outrage on the rangers faces were akin to the expressions Elizabeth, herself, Niella and her family had worn when Megan had told them.

"Megan's husband wasn't the gentlest of men nor was he the kindest. No one. No one in the village liked him and they were all outraged when they found out that he was to marry one of the quietest, kindest, shyest girls in the entire village. It made many people, Elizabeth included, sick to learn about this and she fought on her sister's side to make her parents reconsider. He was the cause of Megan's death. He had killed her when he found out she was expecting his child and was spending most of her time with Elizabeth, Niella and myself." Udonna finished but Chip was confused.

"Then why doesn't Elizabeth trust her parents?" Leanbow took over and guessed correctly.

"They had arranged for Megan to marry the brute who killed her, thus they were the root cause for her death." Then Clare asked.

"What does that have to do with Daggeron's plans for Elizabeth?" Udonna and Leanbow shared small amused smiles.

"He's got a very special surprise for her. It's the same surprise my family did for her to get her back on track with life after Megan's passing." The rangers looked at each other before Elizabeth came back and walked pass, completely ignoring them.

"I think Daggeron's in the dog house." Vida cringed slightly as Xander and Bowen nodded. Then Elizabeth walked back in, something clutched tightly in her fist before she stopped and turned to Udonna.

"You told him about Megan?" She asked with no emotion. Udonna nodded closing her eyes and gestured to the teens.

"And the rangers." She told her friend who nodded and said.

"Thank you." Before walking back out the room.

"She didn't kill me." Udonna said slightly stunned by her friend.

"Her time with us has mellowed her." Chip stated wisely and his friends looked at him before they cracked up and Vida nudged her boyfriend saying.

"'Mellowed'? Who says 'Mellowed' anymore?" He shrugged before Daggeron entered saying.

"I used the word 'mellowed' the other day." The rangers stared at him as he walked past and when he was out of sight they cracked up again. Leanbow chuckled grinning as he shook his head while Udonna merely chuckled and smiled softly. Daggeron jogged back through and Xander called.

"How's it going?"

"Fine!" Daggeron called back exiting.

Daggeron rejoined Elizabeth who was sitting on a log waiting for him looking quizzical.

"Udonna said, after you lost your sister, that her family planned a surprise to help you get your life back on track." He told her standing before her, she nodded still looking at him slightly confused.

"That surprise was that you could live with them if it got too much for you with your parents." Again she nodded looking even more confused.

"Instead of getting your life back on track;" He paused as her eye widened in realisation when he got down on one knee.

"How about starting a new with me?" He produced a small silver ring with a single orange topaz stone in the middle. Elizabeth covered her mouth as tears sprung. _So this is what it feels like to be asked to marry someone. _She thought as Daggeron gave her a small smile.

"I can't guarantee I'll be able to give you everything you deserve but I can bloody well try." He told her and she slid of the log and knelt in front of him. She shakily put her hands on his face and said.

"I don't care if you can't guarantee that." She gently kissed him and pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" He asked a little clueless. It made her giggle slightly before nodding saying.

"Yes, you fool, of course it's a yes." he smiled and hugged her tightly before sliding the ring on her finger and saying.

"It was my mothers'. She left it to me in her will." Elizabeth nodded smiling softer than he had even seen her smile.

"It's beautiful, Daggeron, it truly is." She told him before a voice yelled.

"In coming!" Then a figure landed near them. It was Phineas, the Troblin who was a friend of the mystic force.

"Phineas. What are you doing round here, my friend?" Daggeron asked helping the Troblin up. Phineas smiled slightly and said.

"Dragon-sitting Fireheart for Clare. She deserves a rest from looking after him all the time." He smiled while folding his arms as the dragon landed nearby.

"Hello Fireheart." Elizabeth said curtsying to the dragon who nodded to her and allowed her to pet his head gently.

"Fireheart? Is that you?" Clare asked coming out to see the small group.

"Hello Clare." Phineas and Daggeron chorused grinning while Elizabeth gave her a glittering smile that betrayed her emotions clearly. Clare smiled brightly back before going over to the dragon who called her Mama and nudged her face gently with it's head.

"Aw..." Elizabeth whispered before Daggeron wrapped his arm round her and kissed her temple.

"Everything alright now?" Clare asked and Elizabeth nodded as she rested her head on Daggeron's shoulder.

"We better tell the others." Daggeron whispered in her ear and she nodded again before saying.

"Clare, how would you feel about being a-"

"Don't ask her now, wait till we tell the others." Daggeron chuckled leaving Clare in suspense. She put on her best pleading face and Elizabeth cracked.

"Oh come on!" she said looping her arm through Clare's and looking at Daggeron.

"Phineas, would you like to join us?" Daggeron asked the Troblin who shook his head saying he needed to look after Fireheart. The three left him with the dragon, Daggeron and Elizabeth with bright smiles and Clare with a confused look.

"Hey, everything ok now?" Bowen asked and Daggeron nodded looking at Elizabeth who was looking a little nervous.

"You sure? 'Cause Elizabeth looks nervous." Vida said and Elizabeth gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I'm just weary of what Udonna's reaction's going to be so I don't know whether to stand by the door or not." Udonna raised her eyebrows and Clare sighed in frustration.

"You're leaving me in suspense!" She said and Elizabeth gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well," Daggeron nodded to her in encouragement and she took a deep breath before saying.

"Anyone know a good DJ we could hire?" She asked and Vida raised her hand.

"You're looking at her." Chip grinned.

"A good camera woman we could hire?" Bowen raised Madison's hand for her making her quickly pull it down.

"Why do you ask?" Xander asked and Daggeron and Elizabeth shared a look of slightly amusement.

"No reason really. We just thought our wedding could need a DJ for the reception and a camera woman to film the ceremony." Daggeron said nonchalantly. Udonna sat straight up and Leanbow grinned. Clare grinned and hugged Elizabeth who laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm also going to need a bridesmaid." Elizabeth couldn't help but simply glow when her god-daughter pulled away grinning with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I'm going to need a best man as well." Daggeron said looking at the lads. Chip raised his hands and Daggeron nodded. So far Udonna hadn't said a word, Bowen hadn't nor had any of the rangers.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to say." Bowen said getting up from the floor next to his girlfriend.

"Look after my godmother for me, Daggeron." Elizabeth sighed mockingly with her hands on her hips and a bright smile.

"I shall treat her as the goddess she is." Elizabeth blushed brightly and elbowed him looking all but embarrassed by his statement.

"Not in front of the kids and my sister please!" She squeaked and he chuckled.

"That's creepy yet romantic." Vida said as Bowen hugged Elizabeth before she got her turn.

"And I'll be the DJ." She told Elizabeth who smiled at her softly and gently touched her cheek in affection.

"Thank you, Vida, I greatly appreciate it." then Madison joined their hug saying she would video the wedding getting the same in return as well as Elizabeth telling her.

"And look after my stubborn godson." She nodded as the boys congratulated Daggeron. She noticed Udonna with her head in her hands and her smile dropped.

"Excuse me." Elizabeth told the girls before kneeling in front of her sister.

"Udonna? are you alright?" She asked gently touching her arm. Udonna looked up at her with a bright smile and tears of joy in her eyes.

"And here I thought it would take him years to pluck up the courage to ask you." Elizabeth smiled and chuckled.

"Oh, Donna." And the pair hugged tightly.

"You realise I'm going to need a maid of honour." At this Udonna immediately pulled away and looked at her as if she was crazy. Elizabeth met it with a smile and a nod before all smiles faded and the crystal ball signalled dark magic in the city. The rangers went and Udonna, Clare and Elizabeth stayed behind to watch.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Clare asked her aunts who looked at her.

"You're not the only one, child, we all do." Udonna told her before something terrible happened...


	10. Chapter 10

Hurry Up and Save Me 10

Elizabeth nearly crumbled as she clutched the edge of the table to stay on her feet while Clare watched mortified with Udonna. Daggeron had just been pulled into a dark seal and the last thing they heard was a cackle of pure deformed joy and a scream of agony. The rangers returned to Rootcore and Elizabeth tried to calm herself enough to appear at least a little bit composed.

"W-What happened? One minute you were fighting that thing the next minute Daggeron was being dragged through a dark seal." Clare asked them and they looked at each other.

"We don't really know. We were concentrating on taking that thing down when Xander yelled Daggeron's name and went to help him but-"

"I didn't get there in time. I'm sorry." Xander interrupted Vida as he looked at Elizabeth who was still trying for composure.

"It's alright, Xander, you tried that's all I could ask for." She said quietly and Madison went to her side asking.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth nodded muttering that she was fine but Udonna could tell she was putting on a brave face. Nearly everyone could.

"I uh...I think I'll go for a walk." Elizabeth and quickly left before anyone could stop her. Leanbow and Udonna shared a understanding and worried look before Bowen said.

"She really has the worst luck in the world." His parents looked at him.

"Bowen." Udonna warned him and he held up his hands.

"It's true though!" The rangers had to agree. It really did look like Elizabeth had the worst luck in the world. Clare thought of something but it confused her.

"Clare, what are you thinking?" Xander asked his girlfriend, technically they were dating but he hadn't asked Udonna and Leanbow permission.

"It's just why would Imperious want Elizabeth first then bring her back to be killed, then take Daggeron. It doesn't make any sense to me." She said and Vida agreed.

"They're both powerful, both great fighters and pretty important to us in different ways."

"Yeah, Daggeron was our teacher and Elizabeth's kind of like a aunt to all of us, like Udonna." Udonna felt flattered by that comment from Chip.

Elizabeth walked down a small off the road trail, it took her to near a river bend and she sat on a boulder near the bend and thought. _I'm jinxed, I'm a curse on anyone I love. _A tear or two ran down her normal rosy cheeks that looked more like porcelain after what she had witnessed. Then the sound of footsteps on soil hit her ears and she turned to look. She saw Daggeron but he didn't look like Daggeron. His features were hard and cold, his eyes a dark rich purple, his skin was paler.

"Daggeron? Daggeron, is that you?" She asked hopefully but he just stood before her, glaring at the woman he was to marry. Elizabeth took slow cautious steps towards him until she was right in front of him.

"Daggeron...?" She asked and gently touched the place in his chest where his heart was. She felt it beating, much to her relief, but her heart was braking at the look of cold disdain on his face.

"Daggeron it's me, Elizabeth. Please tell me you remember me, please tell me I haven't lost you." She begged him quietly but it was all in vain as he swift pushed her away and morphed into a dark version of the Solaris Knight.

"Oh mystics no..." Elizabeth whispered, her voice cracking, seeing her beloved being controlled by the dark. He drew his dark lamp and pointed it at her. She was on the ground against a boulder looking at him, fearful and heartbroken, until he was blown off his feet by the rangers, Leanbow and Udonna.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Leanbow asked her and she shook her head. He looked at her as she stood and stared at Daggeron as he got to his feet.

"It's Daggeron. Imperious has changed him." She stated and they looked at the dark knight (NOT BATMAN!) who took his stands against them.

"We can't fight him." Xander said looking at his team.

"We can we just can't hurt him as much as we normally would do." Chip said and Elizabeth put in.

"Or we could try a non-violent way?" Bowen gave her a look and she raised her hands in surrender.

"Just a suggestion." She said and Daggeron caught them by surprise by firing his lamp at the group scattering them all over the place. Elizabeth landed in the river with Leanbow while Vida and Madison were thrown by some sharp rocks. Bowen, Chip and Udonna were flown towards the trees by the shots and all were slightly stunned by the act. Leanbow got up first and charged into battle to disarm his friend and student with Xander, Bowen and Chip at his side while Madison and Vida got off the rocks, careful not to slip and fall on the sharp rocks, and Udonna got to her feet to help her husband and son before Chip was blasted into her.

"Sorry Udonna." He groaned getting off her. She shook her head and got up as well before Leanbow and Bowen were launched into them. Xander, Vida and Madison battled Daggeron trying to disarm him while Elizabeth tried to get out the river but, because the river was pretty deep, some river weed had wrapped itself round her leg and it was pulling her down into the freezing cold water. The fight resumed until Daggeron noticed Elizabeth struggling to stay a float in the river and hold onto the rock she had been previously sitting on. Her head was under the surface the more she tried to free herself but it did no good. The good Daggeron in him leapt into being before he vanished from the fight and over to the river and grabbed Elizabeth's hand that was centimetres from going under as well. None of the rangers had noticed her struggling until they saw Daggeron pulling her out of the river and holding her closely as she coughed and spluttered looking like a half drowned rat.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she looked at him, surprised and shocked. His eyes were his normal soft dark brown, filled with worried and concern, and she nodded. The rangers stared at them as he took off his jacket, his navy blue and gold one, and put it round her shoulders.

"What happened to you? Your eyes aren't-"

"I know. You are my main priority, keeping you safe, and that's what's giving me the strength to fight back. I'm sorry for frightening you." Elizabeth shook her head and gently kissed his cheek making him wince. She looked at him worriedly before he released her and stumbled back clutching his head before he vanished in a dark seal. Udonna powered down and went to her side.

"Are you alright? I'm so-"

"I'm fine and don't apologise. You were preoccupied fighting Daggeron." Elizabeth told her friend who put her hand on her arm gently and Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"Really, I'm fine." Elizabeth told Udonna gently touching her hand before the others joined them while powering down.

"Did Daggeron just save you from drowning?" Xander asked her and she nodded.

"He's still there, he's just trying to get out." She told them before Madison said.

"Then here's hope." Elizabeth smiled slightly and looked at her best friend.

"There's always hope for those we love." Udonna smiled and nodded before Leanbow said.

"Home, I think it would be wise to get Elizabeth warm before she gets a cold." Elizabeth frowned at him and said.

"I'm not going to get a cold." Leanbow raised an eyebrow challengingly and asked.

"Are you really willing to find out?" Elizabeth frowned deeper and shook her head before they all went back to Rootcore where Clare watched Elizabeth carefully. She looked normal, apart from being soaking wet, but they all knew she wouldn't be until Daggeron was home with them.

"I'll make some hot cocoa." She said and the rangers tried not to smirk and laugh. Clare rolled her eyes and said.

"I won't touch the whipped cream, guys, have no fear." Xander smiled slightly and went to help Clare while Elizabeth went to change into something dry. The teens went to work while Udonna and Leanbow sat on one of the sofas and sighed in unison. Udonna leaned into her husband and whispered.

"Poor Daggeron." Leanbow wrapped his arm round her and squeezed her comfortingly.

"This is Daggeron, he's nearly as stubborn as us. He'll be alright." He told her then thought and added.

"It's Elizabeth I pity." Udonna looked up at him and said.

"I wouldn't if I were you. She's stronger than most people think. She is, after all, my sister." Leanbow looked down at his wife with a tiny smile before kissing her temple. Clare and Xander made hot cocoa but before they went in Xander pulled Clare to him gently and looked down at her with a small worried look.

"What?" Clare asked resting her head on his chest.

"I'm worried if Imperious will try to take you next. Promise me you'll be careful, Clare, promise me that." She looked up at him and nodded. The way he spoke, it wasn't his normal cocky tone it was serious and meaningful.

"I promise, Xander." Then she went up on her tip-toes and kissed him. It was like fireworks lit their bodies as they pulled each other closer and Xander kissed her back whole heartedly. Their first kiss and it was about to be walked in on by-"

"Clare! Xander!" Udonna's voice was shrill and it made the pair spring apart looking embarrassed and blushing brightly. Udonna had only gone in to see why they were taking so long and found them kissing rather passionately. In her own kitchen no less!

"What's going on?" Leanbow asked as he walked in found the pair of blushing teens and his wife looking shocked and embarrassed like the teens. Udonna told her husband what she had walked in on and Leanbow turned bright red and folded his arms glaring at Xander fiercely.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked walking in in a dark brown, thick, woollen dress while her hair was dry and even curlier than normal. Udonna told her friend what had happened and she grinned feeling happy for the pair.

"Well done you two. I had a feeling something was going on." Leanbow and Udonna looked at her as if to say 'and you did not tell us?!'.

"What? I thought you knew!" She told the pair before Xander said.

"I better get going." And went to leave but Leanbow put out his arm and stopped him.

"Somebody's in trouble." Elizabeth whispered walking out the room to sit and read her book until Xander came out with Clare both were carrying cups before Xander bid them goodbye and quickly left. Elizabeth hid her small smile behind her book as Clare sat next to her.

"First rule of having a secret relationship: Don't kiss in a widely used or public place." She whispered to Care who smiled slightly before Udonna and Leanbow returned.

"Where's Daggeron's jacket?" Udonna asked her and she said.

"I folded it up and put it back in his drawers." Elizabeth replied trying to keep her mind off the events of that day. Boy that was harder than she thought...


	11. Chapter 11

Hurry Up and Save Me 11

"I really don't understand." Elizabeth said as she watched Vida pacing with a mildly confused look.

"Elizabeth, it worked when Leanbow had been turned into Koragg because he saved Udonna from the master. Maybe it would work for Daggeron." Vida said. The pair were sat on the grass by the lake, just the two of them the others training with Leanbow while Clare worked with her aunt on potions and spells.

"Vida, I'm not sure about this. What if it doesn't work? Someone could potentially die." Elizabeth told her and Vida stopped and turned to her.

"You trust me right?" Elizabeth nodded before Vida looked behind her friend and looked at her watch.

"Wow, that went quicker than I thought it would." Elizabeth looked and saw Daggeron. She had watched the rangers battle him and a new creature day after day for the last three months from the safety of Rootcore with Clare. She stood gripping her book tightly in her hands as her breathing increased slightly with her heartbeat. Vida watched the pair for a second before sneaking away. Neither Elizabeth or Daggeron noticed her leave.

"You're out here awfully late." Elizabeth said after blinking twice.

"So are you." Daggeron told her but she merely shrugged and sat back on the grass with her back to him. Daggeron let a small smirk escape his façade.

"Reading out here? Wouldn't you rather do that in the comfort of Rootcore?" He started to walk towards her slowly and she bit her lip to stop herself smirking.

"What comfort can a home give if the entire family is not whole?" She asked hearing him approach. It made her heart beat wilder as he neared. He could feel his heart beating like a wild beast running after its pray. Three months hadn't changed either of them in fact, in his opinion, Elizabeth seemed to be growing more beautiful each time he looked at her.

"Who out of the family is missing?" He asked knowing the answer as he stood beside her staring out over the lake. Elizabeth was silent for a moment too long and it caused him to look at her and see that she had closed her book softly and had her shaky hands folded over the front cover.

"You know who, Daggeron." Her voice was softer than a feather but the sadness in it made it weigh heavier than a mountain. The good and evil inside him struggled. The good told him to take her in his arms and whisper comfort, but the evil wanted to leave her be to wallow in her sorrow and mournfulness. Elizabeth looked at him and saw the struggle in his eyes, his rich dark purple eyes. She placed her book on the grass gently and stood by him.

"I know you hate doing this, hurting the rangers and Leanbow and Udonna." She told him quietly expecting him to deny it but he didn't. He just sighed and looked at her.

"I have no choice-"

"Yes you do. You've always had a choice. It's just put to you to make it." And with that she left picking up her book as she did. Daggeron looked over his shoulder at her back and saw her shoulders shaking slightly. Elizabeth went straight back to Rootcore not bothering to hide her tears from those gathered there and Vida got up first and followed her before anyone could stop her.

"Are you hurt?" Vida asked as they got into Elizabeth's room.

"No...Not physically anyway." Elizabeth told her as she sat on her bed.

"What happened?" Vida asked sitting next to her.

"We talked. No fighting or anything like that. I told him that I know he hates what he's doing. Hurting you and the others. He didn't deny it, he just told me that he has no choice." She paused to wipe her face, she was behaving like a silly little girl! She was a grown woman and she was crying over something like this.

"What did you say to that?" Vida asked watching the silver haired witch with soft sad eyes but with understanding mixed in.

"I told him he did and that he's always had a choice. It's just up to you to make it, I told him then left and I started crying because that's the first time I've been this close to him in over three months." She made a tiny measurement with her thumb and index finger before shaking her head and wiped her face again.

"I don't know why I'm crying in all honesty. I'm behaving like a child-"

"You're behaving like you should. You've been through a lot and have you actually had time to just sit down and cry?" Elizabeth smiled slightly at the question and nodded.

"In my time in the underworld. When I wasn't being used as a battery or a punching bag I would sit on on rock and cry or I would curl up into a little ball and cry myself to sleep or sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and find that I had been crying in my sleep." Vida stared at her. She seemed so...normal talking about her time in the Underworld where as Leanbow never spoke of it unless it was absolutely necessary. Then a soft knock sounded and a small voice called.

"Vida? Aunt Elizabeth? Is everything ok?" Clare was more than concerned at the pair behaviour as was her aunt and uncle.

"Yeah Clare, we'll join you and the others in a minute." Vida told her and they heard Clare's footsteps lead away from the door.

"I'm sorry for making you go through that, Elizabeth, if I'd know I wouldn't of-"

"Vida, it's ok. It was worth a try and I got to see the man I love in person. Sure he may be a bit of a psychopath at the minute but he's in there somewhere." Vida chuckled at her friends' comment before getting up.

"I'll see you in there." Elizabeth nodded with a small smile and Vida left. She sighed and got up before washing her face in the small bathroom and looked in the mirror. She noticed how much she had changed from the day she met Daggeron and Chip, the latter having grown on her as she formed a friendship with him and his friends. She smiled slightly before a firm knock came from the door.

"It's open!" She called putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Beth, what were you thinking?! You could have been-"

"Udonna, Udonna, just calm down. I knew that, Vida knew that but we had to try." Elizabeth told her calmly as she walked out and found her best friend looking disgruntled and concerned. Elizabeth looked perfectly calm in comparison.

"It obviously upset you, Beth, so why did you go through with it?" Udonna asked her completely bewildered by her friend. Elizabeth gave her a small half smile telling her.

"It wasn't the plan that upset me, Udonna, it was something Daggeron had said; about him not having a choice when he does. It was the fact that he was considering giving in to Imperious and the darkness. I told him that he's always had a choice and that it was just up to him to make. Then I left him by the lake." Udonna's features had softened drastically during the explanation till she was looking almost guilty for snapping at her. Elizabeth smiled slightly and folded her arms.

"Don't look so guilty. If it was the other way round I would have snapped as well." Udonna smiled slightly before the two walked back into the main room to see the rangers, Bowen and Vida, arguing. Udonna sighed slightly and cleared her throat. They stopped arguing and looked their way just in time to see them put their hand on their hips in unison, one with a stern look with other with a frown.

"Arguing about the plan, huh?" Elizabeth asked them and they nodded. She sighed and asked.

"Alright, who said what?" Udonna nodded in agreement Vida said.

"Nick was saying that it was a really bad idea because you could have got hurt even though we know you can handle yourself if someone tries to kick your butt." Elizabeth had to fight a smile and laugh before Udonna took over.

"Bowen, Vida and Elizabeth, as much as the plan was dangerous, knew what they were doing. Even if it was completely reckless and Elizabeth could have got herself or Vida seriously injured." Elizabeth rolled her eyes with Vida and Udonna frowned.

"I saw that the both of you." Elizabeth, when Udonna turned away from her to ask where Leanbow had gone, stuck her tongue out at her back childishly but quickly retracted it and looked innocent when Udonna looked at her to see why the boy were sniggering and looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled slightly before Leanbow returned and frowned slightly.

"What is going on?" He asked and the teens opened their mouths but quickly shut them as Udonna gave them a look.

"They were arguing about what Vida and I had done." Elizabeth told him and he nodded.

"It's starting to rain out there. I think a storm may be on the way." He said gravely and Elizabeth chuckled, more giggled, at something no one but Udonna knew about.

"No." Udonna told her and Elizabeth put up her hands asking.

"What did I say?" Udonna gave her and look but Elizabeth stubbornly returned it.

"You didn't say anything. You giggled and I know what you're thinking about." Elizabeth gave her a cheek grin.

"It wasn't my fault you got caught out in that storm." Udonna opened her mother but Bowen got in first.

"What happened?" Elizabeth gave Udonna a mischievous look and Udonna said.

"Your aunt Niella and I were looking for your godmother when we found her hanging from a tree by her ankles in nothing but her undergarments." Elizabeth rolled her eyes blushing slightly before saying.

"It wasn't my fault. I had gotten into trouble with the village leader's son after saying that Niella could do a damn sight better than him. He proceeded to knock me unconscious and, with the help of his friends, strung me up by my ankles under left me to be found or caught in the storm. Turns out it was both." Udonna smirked at the next part.

"Niella and I found her and, once we got her down and had her explain what happened, we proceeded to threaten to tell our parents. She was more worried about losing their favour than about losing her own parents favour." Elizabeth snorted and said.

"I think I lost that when they realised I was female and not male at birth." Udonna gave a honest look and nodded.

"True. But when we took you home Mother was worried sick about how you had gotten into that mess and about why we were soaking wet." Elizabeth nodded trying not to laugh before saying.

"Niella nearly killed me after that because I had made her run in the storm because I kept saying I was going to either freeze to death, kill the brute who did that to me or both and more. That and I wouldn't share the warmest blanket with her." Udonna smiled and asked.

"And yet you shared it with me. I wonder why?" Elizabeth covered her mouth as she laughed before saying.

"You threatened to freeze me if I didn't. Boy were you cranky after that storm. Then again, I did nearly fall asleep on you twice." Bowen and the other smiled shared small smiles at the sight of the two friends reminiscing about past adventures.

"Hey, was there ever a time when you two weren't causing trouble?" Xander asked and Elizabeth and Udonna chorused.

"Yes." They looked at each other and grinned.

"That time in the library, we were studying and all over a sudden someone sneezed and you screamed. The Librarian came to see if we were alright and found me laughing and nearly falling out of my chair as you tried to calm down." Elizabeth said and Udonna turned a pretty pink no one apart from Elizabeth and Leanbow had seen.

"It would have been alright if you hadn't told Niella, Mother, Father, the boy I was courting at the time and practically the entire village." She countered and Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh come on, Niella and your parents. The young man you were courting found out from the old man who sneezed." Then thunder cracked and Elizabeth jumped slightly and the rangers started sniggering while Udonna and Leanbow resisted the urge to laugh as well.

"I think I'll go read my book." She said embarrassedly quickly walking out the room before the rangers returned to Briarwood but Clare had fallen asleep on Xander.

"Um...Help?" He asked Leanbow and Udonna who shared an amused look and helped Xander and before he left Leanbow murmured to him.

"That will happen a lot." Udonna looked at him as Xander nodded and left.

"What did you tell him?" She whispered as she laid Clare on the sofa and summoned her blanket from her room to lay over its owner.

"Nothing. I just telling him that it'll happen a lot." He whispered back as he walked over to his wife as she straightened up. She blushed slightly as he encircled her in his arms and gently kissed her. Right then Elizabeth walked in then quickly turned and walked back to her room. The last thing she wanted to witness was her sister kissing her husband.

Daggeron sat on the grass Elizabeth had been, thinking over what she had said like he had done for the last four hours. He had a choice to make and he was going to make it then and there. He wanted his love back, he wanted to no longer harm his friends, he needed their forgiveness. he darkness inside him attacked but the light in him forced it out of his body and soul before it could do an damage.

It was late into the night before Elizabeth woke from her nightmare and felt a shiver run down her spine. she rubbed her arms to get warm then the lightning flashed from outside and she jumped. She had had a fear of storms since she was young. Her parents had locked her out the house in the middle of a storm when she was five and she was found shivering, freezing cold and soaking wet by Niella as she walked home from the market that had just closed. Niella had taken her home to her family where she stayed for a few days before her parents came and, literally, dragged her away. Elizabeth grabbed her cloak and wrapped it round herself before sneaking out of Rootcore. She wanted to know why she had woken so suddenly from her dream and she found why when she found him under a tree getting soaking wet.

"Daggeron..." She whispered and knelt by him gently shaking his shoulder until he stirred.

"Eliza..." He whispered and cupped her cheek with his wet hand. She leant into it and kissed his palm sensing no evil in him.

"Come, we're going home. By my honour as a sorceress I refuse to let a knight sleep rough and get soaking wet before he gets his bottom home." She told him turning stern and he smiled slightly and got up.

"What about the others? What will they-"

"Daggeron, please, be quiet. I'll explain it to them in the morning. By the way, thank you for waking me up." She told him with a small smile as she walked with him back to Rootcore and saw a light on. Unfortunately that light belong to Udonna and Leanbow's room.

"Mystics above. I can't do anything without my sister knowing." Elizabeth muttered before the head opened and stood in her nightgown was Udonna.

"I can-"

"First of all, it's half past twelve at night. Secondly I know I can sense it is gone as well. Thirdly you left the light on in your room." Udonna told her but she wasn't angry as you would of thought. She was annoyed certainly, anyone would be with they were woken at half past twelve, but also relieved because Elizabeth was safe and she had left for a good reason.

"Come in, get dried off then go to bed. We'll sort this out in the morning." Udonna told them and they did as they were told knowing that an angry Udonna was one they wanted to avoid if the wanted to keep their limbs intact. Udonna went straight back to her room and the couple walked slowly and quietly to their rooms.

"I never did thank you for saving me, did I?" Elizabeth asked him and he smiled, gently kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"Seeing you smile is all the thanks I need." She smiled more and said.

"Goodnight, my knight, and welcome home." Before turning off into her own room. He stopped and watched her hang her cloak up before quickly returning and giving him his goodnight kiss and quietly closing the door on him. He smiled to himself and continued to his room, yep it was good to be home...


	12. Chapter 12

Hurry Up and Save Me 12

Elizabeth was curled up in bed when someone blasted the door off its hinges. She was woken by the noise and screamed as she fell backwards and out of bed.

"Goodness gracious! What was that?!" She asked grabbing her blanket and covering herself with it. Jenji walked in and said.

"A spell gone wrong from your godson." Elizabeth blinked before wrapping her blanket round herself and stepping out into the corridor. She saw the group of teens down the end of the corridor in the main room looking stunned.

"And what reason is there for you lot to be breaking down my door at seven in the morning?!" She asked shrilly, highly annoyed that her slumber had been disturbed before eight.

"The spell backfired and instead of knocking on your door it-"

"I knew what the door did, Bowen, the parts are scattered across the floor in my room." Elizabeth interrupted her godson before Daggeron came out and stood by her side.

"What-"

"A spell backfired and frit the life out of me." Elizabeth told him as the rangers stared at their mentor. Elizabeth cracked a smile and said.

"Surprise, rangers." They blinked before Chip yelled.

"Daggeron's back! Woo-hoo!" Elizabeth chuckled and said.

"They've missed you, most are just in shock to see you." Daggeron nodded and squeezed her tightly murmuring.

"Today, I'm spending it with you." Before going into the main room, Elizabeth shook her head smiling after him before turning to the mess that was her room. She cast a spell to mend the door and replace it before tidying her room, making her bed and getting dressed and cleaned up. She wore a soft thin grey summer dress and had her hair free and curly. She walked into the main room, saw Daggeron explaining to the teens what had happened and walked past blushing at the looks the teens were giving her. As if she was insane from Xander, pride from Chip, Vida and Bowen, and joy from Madison.

"Where are Udonna and Leanbow?" She asked not finding them in the kitchen.

"Balcony. Udonna's reading and Leanbow's adjusting to the fact that Daggeron is back as well as thinking about your wedding." Elizabeth and Daggeron at each other surprised.

"Why is your father thinking about our wedding?" Daggeron asked Bowen who gestured to Elizabeth and Daggeron.

"You two have only got us as family. He's wondering how it will work out." Elizabeth nodded in understanding before Clare came in grinning happily like always. Xander grinned at her and opened his arms to hug her and peak her lips getting awes from their friends.

"Oh to be young and in love." Daggeron smiled as Elizabeth walked over to him and jabbed him in the ribs.

"We are still considered young, Daggeron, so don't go making us sound old." She warned him with a smile. He smirked and grabbed her round the waist.

"But we are the older generation, Eliza, compared to the rangers we are old." She gave him a look of playful annoyance before Madison said.

"Oh come on you two! You're not that old." Chip nodded in agreement saying.

"Thirty-one and thirty-three years of age aren't that old." Elizabeth gave the two a small thankful smile before turning to Daggeron who bore a pleased smile.

"Alright, we're sort of young and sort of old, agreed?" Elizabeth sighed but agreed before saying.

"Let me go, please. I need to talk to Udonna." He nodded and released her after she kissed him with a soft smile. Bowen was trying not to laugh with the others as Vida made a whiplash noise while doing the action. Daggeron's look of confusion made them crack and start laughing.

Elizabeth made her way to the balcony and soon regretted wanting to talk to Udonna as she found Leanbow pinning Udonna to a wall, kissing her passionately. They broke away when they sensed they were not alone and saw her bright red while turning round.

"Elizabeth I-I...W-we..." Udonna spluttered trying to explain as she and Leanbow followed the bright red sorceress.

"No, I don't want to hear it. It's your home you do what you want." Elizabeth kept repeating not looking at either of them before they got to the main room. The others were laughing at Daggeron's embarrassed expression that he hid in his hands before they stopped at the redness of Elizabeth's face and pinkness of Udonna's cheeks. The uncomfortable look on Leanbow's face had a root source from embarrassment.

"What happened?" Clare asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"You really don't want to know." She said still shaking her head. The rangers smirked at each other before Daggeron said.

"Elizabeth, a word please." She nodded and walked with him to the library.

"After you left the rangers explained to me what an action performed by Vida was." He said still slightly embarrassed as she fanned herself to calm the heat in her cheeks.

"What was this action?" Elizabeth asked slightly calmer than she was before. She knew she would have that sight in the back of her head for a while. Daggeron told her and showed her and she shook her head with a small smile.

"Teenagers." She murmured as they walked into the library. Daggeron nodded and wrapped an arm round her waist, Elizabeth did the same round his waist and lent on him slightly.

"I've missed you terribly, Eliza." He whispered to her and she stopped him, turned him to face her and rested her head against his chest, hugging him gently.

"Not as much as I have you." She whispered and he gave a small growl, wrenched her roughly to his chest and kissed with a hungry longing. Elizabeth was surprised at first but slowly gave in and felt him push her against a wall gently.

"Daggeron..." She whispered breathlessly as he moved his lips to her jaw line, making his way down her neck.

"We can't...Not in here, anyone could...Oh mystics above..." She moaned quietly, closing her eyes as he nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her hands were gripping his tight black curls so tight she feared she might rip them out if he continued, while his hands held her waist tightly, bringing her closer to him as he tried to prove that he had missed her more than what he was worth. He moved towards her concealed collar bone and whispered huskily in her ear.

"Why did you wear a garment that covered you so much, my love?" She shivered at his voice and whispered.

"I had no idea this would happen, if I did I would have worn something else." Then her eyes snapped open as a soft knock sounded from the door and the two sat on the window seat, Elizabeth with a book as she leant into Daggeron who was behind her and was being used as a human pillow.

"Aunt Elizabeth? Daggeron? Are you coming outside to watch the rangers train?" Clare asked coming in and the pair looked at each other, perfectly composed, before nodding to Clare.

"You two go on ahead, I'm going to put this back." Elizabeth smiled at the two who nodded once the couple had got up from the window seat. When the door closed Elizabeth smiled to herself, touching where Daggeron had bitten her as she put the book away. It had been many, too many, years since she had felt like that.

"Daggeron you will be the death of me." She murmured before joining the others in the training clearing. Daggeron gave her a tiny secret smile as she sat next to Clare and Udonna with a happy smile.

"Somebody's happy." Clare grinned and Elizabeth shrugged keeping her smile.

"Some have a reason to be, my dear Clare." She sighed contently as Clare nodded and looked up. Her smiled fell as her eyes widened and she gripped Elizabeth's hand tightly, snapping Elizabeth out of her happy thoughts.

"Clare? What is it?" She asked and saw her looking up.

"Mystics above..." she murmured and told the other to look up. The sky was as dark as ebony and the clouds were swirling into a vortex nearby. A shudder went up her spine as Elizabeth stared at the vortex. They all knew it wasn't good. The rangers went at once while the sorceresses returned to Rootcore and watched but Elizabeth couldn't for long, she covered her face and sat on the sofa with her head in her hands, her silver curls cascading past her shoulder.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Udonna asked her and Elizabeth whispered.

"I can't watch. Not again." Clare looked at her aunt who nodded and Clare sat by Elizabeth, gently rubbing her back until the rangers returned. When Elizabeth looked up her mouth hung open, Leanbow and Daggeron were supporting Xander and Vida.

"Xander!" Clare gasped quietly, looking more worried and concerned than her aunt and godmother put together.

"What...?" Elizabeth asked as Madison practically collapsed into the seat next to her.

"Imperious made an appearance. It was him who created the vortex and his general was keeping us busy but Vida and Xander snuck past and fought a short fight with Imperious." Chip explained when Daggeron put Xander on the spare sofa and Clare, Elizabeth and Madison moved to let Leanbow put Vida on the other one. Elizabeth sat Madison in the arm chair and looked at Daggeron, he was worn out and battered like Leanbow and the others.

"Clare;" Udonna paused as her niece looked up from Xander, who was holding her hand tightly, looking reluctant to leave his side.

"Stay where you are, Elizabeth and I will tend to the rangers." Udonna told her looking honest, she had been in her position once. One evening after a brutal training session Leanbow had returned to the base camp, to her, looking like a battered piece of meat and she never left his side as she tended to him. She wouldn't make her niece leave the side of the man she loved. Clare nodded and looked back at Xander who was drifting off to sleep.

"V?" Madison asked and Elizabeth looked at Vida, putting a hand to her mouth as she smiled softly. Vida was already asleep.

"Mystics above. The fight must have drained them both." She whispered and Xander told her hoarsely.

"Kinda obvious, Elizabeth." Elizabeth shrugged and whispered.

"Go to sleep if you're going." The others chuckled quietly before Udonna and Elizabeth set to work tending to the injured rangers. Elizabeth smiled slightly and blushed at the looks she and Daggeron were getting as she bandaged up his arm.

"Alright, rangers, as fun as it is to see Elizabeth blush can you stop giving her those sly smiles? Please?" Daggeron asked and the rangers stopped, smiling slightly before Vida rolled onto her side and onto the floor. The others looked her way as she stirred and her voice was slurred as she asked sleepily.

"Wha' jus' happen?" Madison and Chip, who had already been bandaged up, helped her back onto the sofa and Leanbow told her.

"You were asleep when you fell off the sofa." She nodded groggily and noticed she had bandages covering her body.

"It was quite funny, watching Udonna trying to do your bandages with Madison." Elizabeth told her with a small chuckle at the alarmed look on Vida's face.

"In a separate room, Vida, in a separate room." Daggeron told her then winced as Elizabeth tightened the bandages round his torso. She apologized quietly before handing him his shirt back, he put it on and smiled at her in the gentle and warm way he normally did. She returned the smile and sat next to him, feeling his fingers lace through hers slowly.

"Is it just me, or is Xander holding Clare's hand over his heart?" Vida asked and Clare blushed slightly, looking at their hands before saying.

"Yes he is." Bowen grinned and said.

"I can't wait for Christmas. You two are going to go nuts." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked on behalf of her goddaughter.

"Why Bowen?" Bowen grinned and shared an amused look with his friends.

"Oh, we have a plan. Concerning them two. And you two." He nodded to Elizabeth and Daggeron and they looked at each other surprised before Elizabeth said.

"Right, I'm packing a bag before that happens." Daggeron wrapped his arms round her, holding her in places and she gave him a look that said 'Really?' in a very sarcastic way.

"You aren't leaving my side until I've spoken to you about something very important." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her fiancé and asked.

"Is it about Christmas or our wedding?" Daggeron thought for a minute then said.

"Now you mention it I have to talk to you about Christmas as well." Elizabeth sighed and said.

"Do not get me a present, Daggeron, or, in the words of the youngsters in the room, 'You will be in the dog house.'" The rangers sniggered and Daggeron said.

"Alright, but I have something to ask you about the wedding." Elizabeth nodded and he asked.

"Spring or Winter?"

"Winter."

"Roses or Lunablooms?"

"Lunablooms.

"Heads or tails?"

"Heads." Elizabeth paused for a minute thinking before asking.

"Wait, what does heads or tails have to do with our wedding?" The rangers were just laughing now, with Leanbow and Udonna, as Xander stirred and Clare giggled to herself. She knew what Daggeron was up to.

"Heads we go with your options, tails we go with mine." Elizabeth covered her face and whispered.

"Mystics above, the man I love is insane." The rangers laughed harder as Daggeron pulled her closer and asked.

"Am I really insane?" Elizabeth smiled her special smile for him and wrapped her arms round his neck saying.

"You love me, you would have to be insane to love me." Udonna frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Does that mean I am insane because I am your sister?" She said and Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Pretty much, Udonna. But a secret we all know. All the best people are." The group chuckled and nodded before Xander asked.

"What did I miss?" Clare smiled at him and shook her head.

"Not much, Xander." He nodded and sat up, bringing her to his side as Daggeron took out a coin and flipped it.

"Heads?" He asked and Elizabeth nodded, he looked and groaned.

"Heads." Elizabeth grinned and high fived Vida and Madison before looking at her fiancé who smirked slightly.

"Its tails, isn't?" She asked and he nodded making her frown and fold her arms.

"You are mean." She told him childishly and Udonna asked.

"And who said she wasn't a child?" Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Udonna childishly who shook her head and when Elizabeth looked away did it back making her son, niece and students laugh.

"You are not very discreet, sister." Elizabeth told her with a sly smile. Udonna frowned then realized the double meaning and her cheeks coloured a light pink.

"Don't know what you mean." She said and Leanbow chuckled saying.

"You knew she was going to use it later." Udonna cleared her throat and looked at the time.

"Oh look at the time, it's nearly time for lunch." She said hurriedly as she started to head for the kitchen.

"Mum, we have to go to work so it'll just be you, Dad, Daggeron, Elizabeth, Clare and Xander and Chip." Bowen told is mother but Daggeron shook his head and said.

"Actually it will just be Udonna, Clare and Elizabeth. We are going training." Elizabeth's shoulders fell as Daggeron stood with Leanbow, Chip and Xander. Clare peaked Xander's cheek goodbye and went to help her aunt whereas the rangers left and Leanbow took the boys on ahead.

"You promised you'd spend the day with me today." Elizabeth reminded him quietly as she remained seated, Daggeron looked down at her disheartened figure and looked saddened. He didn't like seeing her upset and unhappy.

"I know, Eliza, but after this attack extra training is needed whenever the rangers can." Daggeron reminded her and she looked away from him.

"You all will only get hurt again and again with each battle and each time it will only get worse." she told him and he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"As long as you are here, waiting for me with a warm and loving embrace, I don't care how injured I get." She looked at him with slight surprise but mostly sadness.

"I do though." She told him and he gently kissed her, allowing her to touch his cheek and neck with the tips of her fingers before pulling away and whispering in his ear.

"You will make it up to me, right?" He nodded with a tiny groan as the sound of Leanbow's voice sounded.

"Tonight, wear something nice and I'll take you on a moonlit picnic." He whispered before kissing her cheek once more and leaving. Elizabeth smiled to herself and resisted the urge to jump up and squeal like a teenage version of herself would have. Instead she pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen where Clare and Udonna talking happily.

"Somebody's happy." Clare grinned at her godmother who grinned back and said.

"Some have a reason to be, my dear Clare." Udonna looked at her sister and asked.

"Wasn't Daggeron meant to be spending the day with you?" Elizabeth nodded saying.

"He's gone training with Xander, Chip and Leanbow though he is making up for it tonight." Clare whipped round at this and Elizabeth said.

"He is taking me out on a moonlit picnic." Clare grinned and bounced up and down clapping, reminding both of Niella when she found out about her full sorceress-ship.

"That's great!" She grinned but Elizabeth shook her head saying.

"But I have nothing nice to wear for him."

"Udonna? Clare? Elizabeth? Sorry, I think I left my new CD here, have any of you seen it?" Vida asked coming in and the trio shook their heads.

"Have you tried the sofa?" Udonna asked and Vida nodded.

"If I can't find it I'll just make a new copy. It was the songs I recommended for your wedding reception. Wait, isn't Daggeron supposed to be-"

"Yes, yes Daggeron was meant to be spending the day with me but he's training Chip, Xander with Leanbow." Vida frowned and folded her arms saying.

"He better make it up to you." Clare grinned and Elizabeth nodded to her.

"He's taking Elizabeth on a picnic tonight." Vida grinned and inquired.

"What are ya wearing?" Udonna chuckled.

"We were just discussing that, Elizabeth says she has nothing nice to wear for him." Vida smirked and said.

"I can help with that if you want." Elizabeth smiled slightly and said.

"I'd be grateful for the help, Vida." Udonna paused from plating up sandwiches and said.

"I never thought I'd see the day, my baby sister going on her first courting outing-"

"Udonna it's called dating now, please never say that again." Vida told her and the white sorceress nodded before noticing the blush on Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Why did you have to say that out loud?" Elizabeth asked her sister who smirked and shrugged before Elizabeth was dragged out the room by Vida who was saying.

"Come on, I think I know what you can wear." Elizabeth looked worriedly over her shoulder at Clare and Udonna who were trying not to laugh at the look of terror on the silver haired girl's face. 'Help!' she mouth getting no's in return from her family who cracked up at the offended and outraged look that plastered itself on Elizabeth's face…


End file.
